Family Bond
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Mistake.Chris knows about his daughter and is trying to have a relationship with her and he is also still in love with Lindsai.But Adam has always been like her dad and is in love with Lindsai.Which one will win her heart? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The Perfect Mistake. Now that Chris knows about Emma, can things work out? Please read and review**

**Summary: Lindsai Grimaldi and Chris Jericho had an affair that produced a daughter, Emma. Lindsai never told Chris about her and everyone else assumed that Adam Copeland (Edge) was her father. Adam and Jeff Hardy helped Lindsai when she was pregnant and have been close with Emma since birth. Now Chris knows about Emma and is trying to have a relationship with her.**

**After Lindsai and Chris talked about what Jessica had said, they went back into the restaurant with everyone. Emma was eating her breakfast.**

"**Mommy, are we still going to the zoo?" Emma asked when her mom sat back down.**

"**Of course." Lindsai said. "I hope you don't mind, but Chris was hoping he could come. Is that alright with you?"**

"**Yes." She said excitedly. "Uncle Adam and Uncle Jeff are coming too, right."**

"**Yes, baby, they are." Lindsai said finishing up her breakfast. **

"**Chris, I hope you like the zebras." Jeff said trying to get him comfortable enough to talk with Emma. "Because Miss Emma loves the zebras, just like Lindsai."**

"**I like the zoo and all the animals." Chris replied. He was a little jealous that Jeff knew that about his daughter. He wanted to have a great relationship with her.**

"**Good. Because every time we go, Emma has to have something zebra from the gift shop." Jeff said finishing his breakfast.**

"**Boys, if you are done, Emma is ready for the zoo." Lindsai said getting up. "Emma, let's go wash your hands before we leave."**

"**K." Emma replied walking off with Lindsai and Traci.**

"**So, Chris, is there anything you want to know about Emma?" Jeff asked. He wanted Chris to get to know her. And he figured he could help by telling Chris about Emma.**

"**Just some of her likes, I guess." Chris replied not sure how to answer. He wanted to know about his daughter but he wished that he had known her from birth.**

"**OK." Adam said. He wasn't sure about Chris getting to know Emma. "She loves princesses, zebras, coloring, cats, and just like Lindsai, she is a chocolate cake lover."**

"**Yeah, I remember that about Lindsai." Chris said with a laugh. He remembered how much Lindsai loved chocolate cake. She would eat it all time if possible.**

"**Emma hates snakes, bugs, clowns, and just like Lindsai, she hates tomatoes." Jeff said. He knew that Adam was uneasy about Chris being a part of Emma's life.**

"**OK." Chris replied just as Lindsai, Emma and Traci came back.**

"**You boys, ready?" Lindsai asked them. "Because the zoo awaits."**

"**Yes." They all said at the same time.**

"**Mommy, that's funny." Emma said with a giggle. She thought it was funny that they all said the same thing.**

"**Funny, huh, peanut." Adam said picking her up. "Let's see funny when we are in the reptile house."**

"**No, I hate snakes." Emma said hugging him.**

"**OK. No snakes." Adam said with a laugh to her. He always liked to kid her about the snakes.**

**Chris looked on with some jealousy. He wished he was close to her like Adam. Adam was the one she giggled with, who she hugged when snakes were mentioned. He realized that it was going to be difficult to have this relationship with his daughter. She was already attached to Adam and Jeff. They knew her likes and dislikes. He wondered if she would be excited to be his daughter. Or would she hate it? Could he have a relationship close to the one Adam and Jeff have with her?**

"**Chris, are you OK?" Lindsai asked as they were getting ready to leave.**

"**Yeah." He replied.**

"**Traci, why don't you take Emma and get her backpack?" Lindsai said. "Make sure you put in some snacks."**

"**OK." Traci replied taking Emma's hand. They walked toward the elevators and got on.**

"**Jeff, why don't you and I go to the gift shop and get some snacks?" Adam said seeing that maybe Lindsai and Chris needed a minute.**

"**Yeah, let's do that." Jeff replied sensing the same thing. They walked off toward the gift shop leaving Lindsai and Chris there.**

"**What's going on?" Lindsai asked him.**

"**I was just thinking about everything." He said. "Emma is so attached to Adam and Jeff, can she really accept that I am her father?"**

"**Chris, I know you are feeling jealous about the relationship Emma has with Adam." Lindsai said. She could tell by his reaction to Emma's hug when Adam mentioned snakes. "But she knows that Adam isn't her dad. This is all on me and no one else. I didn't tell you and I let Adam play daddy to her."**

"**I'm not blaming anyone." He said as they stood there. "I just wish I knew her like they do."**

"**Don't worry, you will." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Once you spend time with her, you will know just how she is."**

"**Thanks, Lindsai." He said. "I needed to hear that."**

"**I know." She said with a smile just as Emma and Traci walked up. "Ready to go?"**

"**Yes, when Uncle Adam and Uncle Jeff get here." Emma said fixing her backpack.**

"**Here we are. Let's go to the zoo." Adam said as he and Jeff walked up.**

"**Yay!" Emma said with excitement running up to Adam. He picked her up and they headed out.**

"**OK, let's go." Lindsai said with a smile. She knew this was going to an eventful day. She hoped that everything went smoothly. She knew that Chris was very jealous of Adam and his relationship with Emma. But she hoped it would work out.**

**They arrived at the zoo a short time later. They looked at the animals. When they got to the zebras, Emma made everyone take a picture. Traci took it for them. Lindsai was glad that everyone got along that day. Jeff did everything to get Emma use to Chris. When they got back to the hotel, Jeff and Adam went to their rooms. Emma wanted to go to the pool. So, Lindsai, Traci and Chris went there. Jeff was happy that Chris was spending time with Emma, Adam wasn't sure it was a good thing.**

"**Adam, Chris is Emma's father." Jeff told him as they rode the elevator to their floor.**

"**I know that Jeff." Adam said. "I just don't want Emma or Lindsai hurt."**

"**Chris won't hurt his daughter or Lindsai." Jeff said as they walked to their rooms.**

"**Do you know that for sure?" Adam said. "Chris broke Lindsai's heart and she still isn't completely over it. What if Chris decides that he doesn't want a relationship with Emma? Then what?"**

"**Chris does want a relationship with Emma." Jeff said when they got to his room. "Everything will be fine."**

"**I hope so." Adam said walking to his room. He did hope things would work out. But he didn't want his relationship with Emma to change. He liked how it was a father/daughter relationship. And he definitely didn't want Chris to pull Lindsai back into a relationship. This was his chance to be with her. And he wasn't going to waste it now.**

**While Adam thought about everything, Lindsai, Chris and Emma were playing in the pool. Lindsai watched as Emma showed Chris how she could swim. It was great to see Emma interacting with him. But it also hit Lindsai that Adam really had been like Emma's dad. Now Emma's real dad was in the picture. And Lindsai knew she had to make sure Adam knew that he still had a place in Emma's life. **

"**She is full of energy." Chris said getting out and sitting down by Lindsai. Traci was in the pool with Emma.**

"**She likes to swim." Lindsai replied with a laugh. "But I think Jeff gave her skittles so, she has a little sugar rush." **

"**It's great how close she is to him and Adam, I guess." Chris said looking toward Emma. Jeff never acted like Emma's dad and Chris was fine with that. But with Adam, he knew that he and Emma had that father/daughter bond.**

"**Yeah, both really helped when I was pregnant." Lindsai said. "And when she was born, both just jumped right into being the best uncles."**

"**Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said. "Was it a difficult pregnancy?"**

"**Yes." She replied. "I had preeclampsia and was on bed rest. I had placenta previa. And Emma came six weeks early."**

"**I had no idea Emma was early." He said with some shock. "I wish I had been there for you."**

"**It's Ok." She replied. "I made it that way. But Adam was there when I went into labor. If it hadn't been for him, I think Emma and I might not have made it."**

"**Why?" He said. He didn't like the fact that Adam was there for the birth. That Adam helped her through the pregnancy. It should have been him. He knew that Lindsai didn't tell him but if he hadn't ended the affair, he would have known about his daughter.**

"**I fainted and he rushed me to the hospital." She said telling him about Emma's birth. "When we got there, I knew something was wrong. Adam went to get the doctor and she said Emma was in distress and that I had placenta previa. She delivered her by c-section."**

"**Oh." He said. He really had no idea that it was such a difficult pregnancy and birth. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have been there."**

"**Chris, I didn't tell you about Emma." She said. "It was my choice. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides it is in the past, just enjoy getting to know your daughter."**

"**You are right." He said seeing Emma and Traci coming.**

"**Mommy, I'm tired." Emma said getting in Lindsai's lap.**

"**OK. Then nap time." Lindsai said getting up. "Tell Chris that you will see him later."**

"**See you later, Chris." Emma said giving him a hug.**

"**I will see you later." He said hugging her back. It was great being close to his daughter.**

"**I will call you." Lindsai said before they walked away.**

**Lindsai, Traci, and Emma headed up to their room and Chris headed up to his. It had been great day for him getting to know a little about his daughter. But it was also difficult to hear about what Lindsai went through for her and how Adam was there to help instead of him. It still made Chris jealous that Adam got to be the so-called dad to Emma. But now he hoped that Emma would accept him as her dad. He knew that Lindsai didn't want Emma's relationship with Adam to change. And even though, he was jealous of Adam, he knew it was best that Emma's life not change too much. He didn't want anything to come between him and his daughter. And if Adam were cut out, she would hate him for that. Chris also knew that he was still in love with Lindsai. That hadn't changed over the last five years. But he could also tell that Adam was in love with her also. And he didn't know what do about that. **

**Hope you like this. I was just in the mood to write another chris jericho story. please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review this story.

The superstars left the next day for the next city. Lindsai took Emma home to Connecticut. She had thought about moving to Tampa so, Emma could be closer to Chris. Her parents already lived there. She hadn't moved there yet because she thought she would never tell Chris and she didn't want to live close to him. But when she got back to Connecticut, she made plans to move to Tampa. She wanted Chris and Emma to bond. Her parents had been after her to move near them. She got a shocked a day later when Chris came to visit. She definitely wasn't expecting him.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked him when she opened the door.

"I wanted to spend time with Emma." He said walking in.

"Oh, Okay." Lindsai said. "Emma, you have a visitor."

"Is it Uncle Adam?" Emma asked excitedly walking in.

"No, baby. It's Chris." Lindsai said.

"Oh." Emma said a little disappointed. She wasn't use to Chris yet like Adam and Jeff.

"Emma, why don't you go pick up your toys and then you can visit with Chris." Lindsai said to her. She could tell that Emma was disappointed. So, she figured it was the perfect time to talk to Chris.

"OK." Emma said walking to her room.

"So, what's going on?" Lindsai asked him. She knew he had something on his mind.

"Nothing." He said. "I just wanted to see you guys."

"Chris, I know you." She said sitting down. "What is really going on?"

"I am worried that Emma won't want to be my daughter." He said sitting down. "She is already attached to Adam and Jeff. I mean you saw how disappointed she was that it was me and not Adam."

"Chris, Emma knows that Adam or Jeff isn't her dad." Lindsai said trying to make him feel better about things. "I was thinking about when to tell her. Since you are here, why don't we do it now?"

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's time." She said. She knew it was best to tell Emma. "I also wanted to talk with you and her about us moving to Tampa."

"You want to move to Tampa?" He asked. He wanted her too so he could see Emma.

"Yes. My parents live there. And I want Emma to get to know you. Plus Adam lives there." She said.

"Of course." Chris said rather sharply.

"Don't be like that." She said taking his hand. "You are her dad. Adam is her favorite Uncle. When you spend more time with her, you will see that she has room for both of you."

"I am jealous of how close Emma is with Adam." He said pulling his hand away from her. "I know she thinks of him like a dad. What if she doesn't want me as her dad?"

"Chris, trust me, Emma so wants a dad." Lindsai said. "And she knows that Adam isn't her dad. But he has been there for her."

"I know. I just wish I could have been." He replied.

"I know. But that's on me, not Adam, Jeff or Emma." She said. "I chose to have her and not tell you. It's all on me."

"I am not blaming anyone." He said. "I just want to have a relationship with my daughter."

"I know. That's one of reason we are moving to Tampa." Lindsai said. "This way you can get to know her. And she can get to know you."

"Thanks for that." He said.

"You are welcome but it isn't just about you." Lindsai said. "I want to be close to my parents and Adam."

"I know." He said. "I'm sorry if I made it seem that you were doing this for me."

"It's okay." She said. "What do you say we tell Emma that you are her dad and about the move."

"Okay." He said.

"Emma, can you come here?" Lindsai said yelling for her daughter

"Yes, mommy." Emma said coming into the living room.

"Come here baby." Lindsai said picking her up and placing her in between her and Chris. "Chris and I have something we would like to talk to you about."

"What?" Emma asked. "It's about your daddy." Lindsai said. She wasn't sure about how to talk to Emma about this. "I think it is time for you to meet your dad."

"Really!" Emma said with excitement.

"Yes." Lindsai said. "Emma, Chris is your dad."

"Chris is my daddy?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Lindsai said. "Chris is your daddy and he wants to get to know you."

"Why wasn't he here before now?" Emma asked them both. She had wondered about her dad. All her friends had dads and she wanted one too.

"Because he didn't know about you." Lindsai said. "I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because Chris had another family." Lindsai said. "Chris has a wife and children."

"Are they more special then me?" Emma asked not really understanding.

"No." Chris said. "They are not more special than you. I didn't know that you were my daughter until recently."

"Baby, it wasn't his fault." Lindsai said trying to make sure that Emma wasn't angry with Chris. "I chose not to tell him about you. But I knew that he would love you. Things were just complicated."

"Is he going to go away again?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm not going anyway." Chris said. "I want to get to know you and be a great dad to you."

"Emma, are you okay with things?" Lindsai asked. "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Can I call you daddy?" Emma asked. "I have always wanted a dad."

"Yes, you can." Chris said.

"Yay!!" Emma said hugging him. "I am going to love having a daddy."

"I know you will." Lindsai said with a smile to her. She was glad that Emma was seemingly fine with everything.

"What about Uncle Adam?" Emma asked. "I don't want him to be sad that I have a dad. He is like my dad."

"Baby, Uncle Adam knows Chris is your dad." Lindsai said. "He is fine with you getting to know him. Uncle Adam will always be in your life."

"Okay." Emma said getting down. "Can I go play?"

"Not yet." Lindsai said. "I have something else I want to talk to you about."

"What?" Emma asked sitting back down.

"Well, I was wondering how you would feel about us moving to Tampa." Lindsai said. "We would be close to Grammy and Popi, Uncle Adam and your dad."

"Really?" Emma said. "I would live near everyone."

"Yes." Lindsai said. "Would you be happy to live in Tampa?"

"Yes. I want to live near Uncle Adam, and daddy." Emma said.

"Okay." Lindsai said with a smile. "I will get things together. Now, you can play."

"K." Emma said getting down and hugging Chris. "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, Emma." Chris said hugging her back.

Emma went back to her room. It was then that Lindsai knew she and Chris needed to talk about what happen in the hotel room.

"Chris, we need to talk about what happen in the hotel room." Lindsai said once she saw that Emma was in her room.

"Okay, what about it?" He asked.

"We slept together." She said. "It shouldn't have happened." "Why do you say that?" He asked. "Besides the fact that I am married."

"That is the biggest reason." She said. "Chris, you are married and what happen was wrong."

"That didn't stop you six years ago." He said reminding her about the affair. "Six years ago, you were all ready to have an affair with me."

"Six years ago, I didn't have Emma." She said. "With my daughter, I can't be the another woman."

"Are you saying you don't still love me?" He asked her. He knew that he was still in love with her. But he also knew that he was married.

"Chris, a part of me will always love you." She said. "You are the father of my daughter. That bonds us."

"I am not talking about a bond we share because we share a child." He said. "I am talking about the feelings we have. That we have always had. From that first meeting."

"Chris, what we had was intense." She replied. "We were sneaking around and that made it more intense. But you were and still are married. I can't go there again."

"Lindsai, everything you are saying is true. But I haven't heard you say that you don't love me." He said taking her hand. "I know you have feelings for me."

"I can't say that I don't still love you." She said pulling her hand away. "But I can't go there. Chris, we can't go back to the way it was."

"Lindsai, I don't regret what happen." He said. "I wanted to be with you. I still love you and I always have."

"Chris, you say you still love me but you are still married." Lindsai said. "We can't go back and start this affair again. Let's just say what happen between us was closure sex, nothing more."

"Is that what it was for you?" He asked. "Closure sex. Lindsai, I love you."

"Chris, I know you do but it doesn't change anything." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen. He followed her. "You are married and you plan to stay that way. So, let's just be parents together."

"Okay, I will let this go for now." He said walking over to her. "But I love you and I know you love me." Then gently kissed her.

"You should go." She said pulling away, even though a part of her didn't want to.

"Okay, I will say goodbye to Emma and see you later." He said walking to Emma's room. After saying goodbye, he left and headed to the next city of the tour.

When he was gone, Lindsai thought about everything. The kiss, how she felt about him, what happen in that hotel, and the daughter they share. Could she stick to her word and just be parents with him? Or would she fall back into the affair with him? It scared her to think about that. She didn't want to go back and be the other woman. She had spent the last five years trying to get over him. And to an extent she had, but he still had a piece of her heart. She thought about him every time she looked at Emma. The daughter they shared and the person who bonded them forever.

Please read and review this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later, Lindsai had everything done for the move to Tampa. Her parents had found her a beautiful home not far from them. It was a three bedroom, two baths with a big kitchen, laundry, and yard. Lindsai's parents hired movers to move everything. Lindsai, Emma and Traci flew to Tampa a day after the movers were done. Traci agreed to come with them long enough to train the new nanny. **

"**I can't believe you guys bought us this house." Lindsai said to her mom as they unpacked.**

"**Well, we wanted you to have your own home near us." Isabella Grimaldi said to her daughter. "I know you could have stayed with us but your father doesn't really like Emma's father."**

"**I know." Lindsai said. She told her parents everything once she moved to Tampa. "Mom, I know you are disappointment in me about the affair. But I loved Chris and he gave me Emma. She is the best thing that came out of my affair."**

"**Lindsai, your father and I just don't want you hurt." Isabella said. "You know what happen with Chris was wrong. I know you that. But you can't help who you fall in love with. I understand that."**

"**Mom, the affair is over." Lindsai said as they continued to unpack. "I am trying to move on."**

"**I know. Anyway, let's get you unpacked." Isabella said. "You have nanny interviews."**

"**I know." Lindsai with a sigh. "I can't believe I have to get a new nanny. Traci has been with Emma since birth. It is going to be hard to get someone else."**

"**Are you having Chris at the interviews?" Isabella asked her. **

"**No, Adam is helping with the interviews." Lindsai said. "He knows more about Emma's routine than Chris."**

"**I agree." Isabella replied. "You should be with Adam anyway. He loves and adores Emma. And I think he loves you."**

"**Mom, Adam and I are friends." She replied. She hated when her mom tried to fix things. "I think we should drop this subject."**

"**Okay, just think about it." Isabella said as they finished up and the door bell rang.**

"**I will." Lindsai said walking to get the door. "Adam, hey."**

"**Hey, I hope I'm not late for the interviews." Adam said coming in.**

"**No, we haven't started yet." Lindsai said. "My mom was just leaving."**

"**I was just leaving. Lindsai, call me later." Isabella said getting her purse. "Adam, it's nice to see you again."**

"**You too, Isabella." Adam said as she walked by. "So, what type of nanny are we looking for?"**

"**Well, I don't think we will find another Traci, but just someone who is a good nanny." Lindsai said just as the door bell rang. "First candidate."**

"**Ms. Grimaldi." Leah Miller said as Lindsai opened the door.**

"**Yes, please come in." Lindsai said. "Sit please."**

"**Thank you." Leah said. "Here is my resume."**

"**Great." Lindsai said. "So, how long have you been a nanny?"**

"**I have never been a nanny." Leah said. "But I have babysat for almost my entire family."**

"**Do you have first aid training and CPR?" Adam asked. He knew that was important to Lindsai.**

"**No, I don't." Leah said.**

"**I'm sorry, Ms. Miller, but we are looking for someone with that." Lindsai said to her. "I don't think you are right for this job."**

"**Oh, okay." Leah said getting up. "Thank you for your time."**

"**I'm sorry." Lindsai said walking her to the door. Another candidate was walking up when Lindsai opened the door.**

"**Ms. Grimaldi." Mia Bartoli said walking up.**

"**Yes, please come in." Lindsai said showing her in. "Please sit down."**

"**Thank you." Mia said. "Here is my resume."**

"**Thank you." Lindsai said handing it to Adam to look over. "Mia, how long have you been a nanny?"**

"**I have been a nanny for two years." Mia said. "I worked for one family with a three year old."**

"**Oh, do you have first aid training and CPR?" Adam asked.**

"**Yes, I am a certified nanny." Mia replied. "I took all the classes and got certified."**

"**Okay. How do you feel about traveling?" Lindsai asked. "My job sometimes requires me to travel. And when I do, I take Emma. Can you travel?"**

"**Yes, I don't have a problem with that." Mia said.**

"**Okay, well, I will get back in touch with you." Lindsai said. "You may just be what we are looking for."**

"**Thank you." Mia said getting up. "I hope I get the job."**

"**I will let you know." Lindsai said walking her to the door. After she left, Lindsai knew that Mia would be a great nanny.**

"**So, do you think we found the nanny?" Adam said when Lindsai walked back.**

"**Yes, she seems just like the right nanny." Lindsai said. "I will check her references and then decide."**

**They interviewed four other candidates that day. But no one they liked as much as Mia. Traci and Emma came home just as the last one was leaving.**

"**Nanny Interviews?" Traci asked when they got in.**

"**Yeah. I think we found a good one." Lindsai said giving Traci Mia's resume.**

"**She seems good." Traci said looking over the resume. **

"**Yeah." Lindsai said. "So, Emma, did you have fun with daddy?"**

"**Yes, we went to the zoo and had ice cream." Emma said.**

"**That sounds fun." Adam said getting up. "I have to go. See you guys soon."**

"**Bye, Uncle Adam." Emma said giving him a hug.**

"**See you soon, peanut." Adam said walking to the door.**

"**I will call you when I have decided." Lindsai said.**

"**Okay, see you later." Adam said leaving.**

**After Adam left, Lindsai told Traci to clean Emma up and then they would make dinner. Traci took Emma and they cleaned up. Just as they were doing that, the door bell rang. Lindsai didn't know who would be coming. She was shocked to see Jay Reso standing there.**

"**Jay, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked him. She had known Jay as long as she had known Adam. He was a nice guy and he had recently gotten divorced after seven years of marriage.**

"**I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say welcome to Tampa." He said walking in.**

"**Thanks." Lindsai said just as Emma came in.**

"**Uncle Jay." Emma said giving him a hug.**

"**Hey, princess." Jay said picking her up.**

"**Are you here for dinner?" Emma asked him.**

"**I don't know. If it is okay with you?" He said looking at Lindsai.**

"**It is fine. You know you can come anytime." She said walking toward the kitchen. "So, who is going to help?"**

"**Mommy, do I have to?" Emma said.**

"**No, you can go watch cartoons." Lindsai said to her.**

"**Lindsai, if it is okay with you, I would like to go out for a while." Traci said.**

"**Of course." Lindsai said. "You can have the rest of the night off."**

"**Thanks." Traci said walking to get her stuff. She soon left.**

"**So, Jay, what really brings you here?" Lindsai asked as she began dinner.**

"**I know that Adam loves you and I know that Chris still does." Jay said sitting on the stool at the bar. "I wanted to talk to you about everything."**

"**Jay, Chris is married. He should focus on that." Lindsai said. "I told him that we should just be parents together, nothing more."**

"**I know. I happen to agree with you." He said. "I think he just has some unresolved feelings for you. And now he knows you share a child."**

"**You knew that he was her father, didn't you?" She asked him.**

"**Yes, and not because Adam told me." He said. "I just knew. Adam would have told me if he was the father. And since I knew about the affair, Chris was the only one who could be the father."**

"**Did I make a mistake not telling him until now?" She asked as she cooked. "If I had, he would probably be over his feelings for me."**

"**I can't say if you made a mistake or not." He said. "But I know you sleeping with him a while ago was a mistake."**

"**Does he or Adam tell you everything?" She said with a laugh. "I know it was a mistake."**

"**They both tell me." He said. "I am glad you know it was a mistake."**

"**I do." She said. "I think maybe sleeping with Adam was a mistake too. I just wanted to feel something other than what my feelings for Chris were."**

"**Lindsai, how do you feel about Adam?" He asked her.**

"**I love him as friend." She said. "I don't know if I love him as more. My feelings are conflicted."**

"**Lindsai, I know Adam loves you as more than a friend." He said getting up and walking in the kitchen. **

"**I know." She replied. "I just am conflicted. Chris and I share a child. That's a powerful bond but he is married and I don't think he would leave Jessica and his children. Adam was there for me through out my pregnancy, Emma's birth and every other time. He is like her father. That bonds me and him. I am so conflicted."**

"**Lindsai, I think you should forget about Chris. I don't think he would leave Jessica either." He said helping her make dinner. "Adam was there for you and he loves you. And he is single."**

"**I know. But I see Adam as a friend." She said. "I don't know what to do."**

"**Just think on it." He said. "You will know what is right for you. But I don't think Chris is it."**

"**Yeah, I agree." She said giving him a hug. "You really are a great friend."**

"**Thank you. I try." He replied hugging her back.**

"**Now, set the table so we can eat." She said to him while getting plates.**

"**Yes, ma'am." He replied taking the plates and setting the table.**

**They had a great dinner. It was nice to be with someone who didn't want her. Someone who was just a friend and understood what she was going through with Chris and Adam. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks flew by. Lindsai hired Mia as Emma's new nanny. Traci was helping Mia get use to Emma's routine and getting Emma use to her. Lindsai was also getting use to Tampa and finding her way around. She really liked living there. She was close to her parents, close to her sister, Lilly, and close to Adam, Chris, and Jay.

"Lindsai." Traci said coming in with Mia and Emma.

"Yes?" Lindsai asked.

"I have told Mia everything she needs to know. And I showed her Emma's routine." Traci said. "I have to get back to Connecticut."

"Okay." Lindsai said getting up. "Traci, I want to thank you for all the years you were Emma's nanny. And we wanted you to have this."

"Lindsai, this is too much." Traci said seeing the amount on the check.

"No it isn't." She said back. "You have helped so much the last five years. You are a part of our family and we will miss you. But we understand that you must stay close to your family. So, we wish you the best of luck on everything."

"Thanks for saying that." Traci said just as the doorbell rang. Mia answered it. It was Chris coming to pick up Emma.

"Daddy." Emma said running up to him.

"Hey, angel." He said picking her up. "What's going on?"

"Traci is leaving." Emma said with sadness.

"Oh, that's right." Chris said walking over to the women.

"Lindsai, I need to get ready. I have a flight to catch." Traci said. "Emma, I have enjoyed being your nanny. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too." Emma said hugging her.

"I know, I will miss you." Traci said getting her stuff. "There is my cab. I have greatly enjoyed working for you and I will miss you."

With that, Traci left and Lindsai knew it was time for Mia to get use to everything. It was Chris's day to have Emma, so, Mia would have the day off. Emma had yet to meet Chris's other children. But that was how Jessica wanted it for now.

"Mia, today is Chris's day with Emma, so you have the day off." Lindsai said to the new nanny. While Emma went to get her stuff.

"Okay." Mia said.

"Yeah, when Chris has Emma, you get the day off." Lindsai said. "You also get another day off during the week."

"Okay. Same day every week or different?" Mia asked.

"It can be the same if you want or you can make it different." Lindsai said. "You will find that I am flexible on that. And on most things, just let me know if you have any problems that might prevent you from watching Emma one day."

"Okay." Mia said getting ready to go. "I guess I will be going."

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow." Lindsai said as Mia left. "Chris, what are you and Emma doing today?"

"I thought we would go to Sea World." Chris said. He hated that he had to split his time between his children. They really didn't understand why Emma couldn't come and see them. "That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course." Lindsai said. "I was just wondering so I would know what to pack for Emma. I trust you with her."

"I know." Chris said. "I just wanted to be sure that it was okay."

"Yeah. So, how are the kids?" She asked walking to the kitchen to pack Emma's bag. She always made it a point to ask about them. She felt it was important for Emma to know about them now that she was a part of Chris's life.

"They are fine." He replied. "They are spending the day with Jessica and her parents at Disney World."

"That sounds like fun." She said. "You could have gone, you know. And rescheduled your visit with Emma for another day."

"I know but I didn't want to." He replied. "You can come, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She said. "But I know this is your time with her and I have plans with Jay."

"You have plans with Jay?" He said with some jealous in his voice.

"Yeah, I have some pictures that need to be hanged and other things to do around the house." She said. "And Jay said he would help me."

"Oh, okay." Chris said. "Miss Emma, are you ready?"

"Yes." Emma said coming from her room. "I have Colby." holding her teddy bear.

"Good, because I know Colby loves Sea World." Lindsai said to her.

"I have my backpack." Emma said putting it on. "Did you pack my snacks?"

"I did." Lindsai said getting the bag and handing it to Chris. "I packed plenty of snacks, books, and drinks."

"Okay, then I think we have everything." Chris said taking the bag. "Let's go."

"Bye, Mommy." Emma said giving her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Lindsai said. "Have a great day with Daddy."

"Okay." Emma said taking Chris's hand.

"I will have her back by dinner." He said.

"Chris, you can keep her until 8." Lindsai said. "I thought you might want to have dinner together."

"Thanks." He said. "I will have her back by 8."

"Okay." Lindsai said watching them leave. She realized that she should have told him from the beginning. But she was afraid, when he ended the affair, it devastated her. And maybe a part of her wanted to punish him. But she realized that she couldn't change it now and she was glad that Chris was working on his relationship with Emma. Just as Lindsai was in thought, the doorbell rang. It was Jay.

"Hey, I am glad you could come and help me." She said showing him in.

"It's no problem." He said. "We are off today. But I thought you would have Adam doing this."

"He said he had plans already." Lindsai said. "So, I figured why not ask my favorite guy to help."

"I'm your favorite? Really?" Jay said with a smile.

"Of course." Lindsai said with a laugh. "You are the one keeps me sane when Chris and Adam are bickering over who gets to sit next to me at dinner."

"Those dinners are fun." He said with a laugh. Whenever they had a day off, Lindsay always invited them over for dinner with Emma. Emma loved to have dinner with Chris, Adam and Jay. Lindsai was trying to make it a blended family and make sure that everyone was in her life.

"Yeah for you guys." She said walking to where she wanted the pictures. "You just have to show up. I have to cook."

"I have helped." He said.

"I know." She said. "Now, help me hang is picture."

"Okay, where do you want me, I mean, it?" He asked. "Did that sound weird?"

"No. It's not like you said, where do I want you to have sex with me?" She said with a laugh. "That would have been weird. And I want the picture on that wall."

"Okay." He said walking over to the wall with her. She pointed where she wanted it and he tried to hang it there. She couldn't make up her mind. "Lindsai, come on."

"I just don't know." She said looking at the wall. "I can't decide."

"Okay, why don't you come over here on the ladder and see if you can?" He said to her getting off the ladder.

"Okay." She said walking over to it. She climbed the ladder and tried to see where it would look right. "I think it looks good over here." Just as she did, she lost her balance and landed right on Jay.

"If you wanted to jump me, you just had to ask." He said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said slapping him gently in the chest. She got up and then helped him up.

"I know it was." He said with a smile. "So, is that where you want the picture?"

"Yes." She said letting him put it up. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said getting off the ladder. "Now, what do I get for helping?"

"I made you homemade brownies." She said walking to the kitchen. She handed him a brownie. "Do you want some milk, or coffee?"

"Milk." He said sitting down on the stood at the bar.

"Here you go." She said handing him the glass. "Good brownie?"

"Yes, you always make great brownies." He said as he ate them.

"Obviously." She said with a laugh before sitting beside him.

"When is Chris bringing Emma home?" He asked as they sat there.

"About 8." She said.

"Okay." He said getting up. "I better go."

"You don't have to." She said. "It is only 2. And I have other things for you do."

"Girl, I'm not your husband." He said with a laugh. "I better get something better than brownies."

"How about I make you dinner?" She said. She knew he could never resist her cooking.

"You are mean." He said jokily. "You know I can't resist your cooking."

"I know." She said walking to the back door. "Now, come on. We have things to do."

They spent the rest of the day doing different jobs around the house. And they then had a great dinner. Jay left just before Chris brought Emma home.

"Hey, did you have a great time with daddy?" Lindsai asked Emma.

"Yes, I saw dolphins, whales and got splashed." Emma said excitedly.

"It sounds like you had a great." Lindsai said. "Did you guys have dinner?"

"Yes, we went to Chuckie E. Cheese." Chris said putting down Emma's bag.

"Good, I am glad you guys had a good time." Lindsai said. "Emma, bed time."

Chris and Lindsai tucked Emma in and then went and sat on the couch. Chris told her he wanted to talk about something.

Thanks for reading. What could Chris have to talk to her about? Please review and let me know how you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter in Family Bond. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about Lindsai trying to be with Jay.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lindsai asked him when they sat on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk you about us." He said.

"Chris, there is no us." She said. "There is you, there is me, and then there is Emma."

"I know that." He said. "But I want you and me to be like we were."

"Chris, we can't be like that." She replied to him. "You are married. I can't be the other woman with Emma. We can only be parents together."

"We can be like we were." He said trying to convince her. "I know you still love me and I know I still love you."

"Chris, I do still love you as the father of my daughter." She said. "But we can't go back. I can't go back."

"Why not?" He asked her taking her hand. "I know we can be like we use to be."

"No, we can't." She replied pulling her hand back. "We can never be like that again. Chris, you are married and you plan to stay like that, right?"

"Yes." He said know she was right about that.

"Well, that answers it." She said. "We can't be that way again. The only thing we can be is parents to Emma."

"Lindsai, please consider everything." He said once again taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said pulling her hand away. "I love you as Emma's father. We can't be anything else. I am finally moving on. I stayed in love with you for years. Then I realized that I need to move on."

"You mean move on with Jay." He said with some jealousy. "Can you be happy with him? He is just getting over his divorce."

"I know he is just getting over his divorce." She said. "Jay and I are friends and have been for years. If we work out, it will be because we were friends first."

"So, you do want to be with him?" He said with some anger. "Lindsai, he isn't right for you."

"How can you say that?" She asked him. She knew that he needed to let go of her and the best way was for him to see that she was moving on. "You don't know anything about my relationship with him."

"Relationship, please." He said getting up. "Jay isn't the right one for you. If you want to just have sex with someone, then why can't we be together? That was always good between us."

"I am not interested in casual sex with anyone." She said getting up too. "I am looking for something more. I want someone who loves me and only me. And someone who wants to be a dad to Emma."

"I am her dad." He said as they walked into the kitchen. "I will not let anyone take my place in her life. I missed out on too much already."

"That's not what I meant." She said as she poured a cup of coffee. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you." He said quickly. He wanted to get back to their conversation.

"No one will ever take your place with Emma." She said. "I know you missed a lot, but that was my fault. I only meant someone to be here when you can't. Someone who loves her and me. And wants to be a family with us."

"Lindsai, I know that you were hurt when I ended it." He said sitting down on the stool at the bar. "I'm sorry."

"Chris, that is in the past now. I think we should both move on." She said. "You need to be the best husband and father to Jessica and yours kids. And the best dad to Emma. I know you have to split your time between them and you don't always have enough."

"I hate that I can't give Emma as much time as I would like." He said to her. He did hate that because Jessica didn't want Emma to meet their kids, he had to split his time between them and Emma always got the short straw.

"I know you do." She said understanding. She did understand how he hated that he couldn't be there more. "Chris, that's why I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want you to be torn between everything. And Emma has always had Adam, Jeff and Jay to be her surrogate dads."

"I know they have been there for her, but I am her father." He said just as his phone rang. It was Jessica calling and asking where he was. He told her he was dropping off Emma and would be home soon.

"You should go." She said after hearing the conversation. "When you guys get back, you can call me and let me know when you want to see Emma again. And don't forget to call her."

"I will call her." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Bye Lindsai."

"Bye, Chris." She said to him as he left. She couldn't believe what she told him about her and Jay. There was nothing between her and Jay but she was wondering if she wanted there to be. She went to look in on Emma, who was sleeping peacefully.

After checking on Emma, Lindsai went and took a hot bath. She needed to relax after the talk with Chris. She had to move on and she hoped he got the message. After her bath, she decided she better call Jay and let him know what she told Chris. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." Jay said over the phone.

"Hey, Jay, it's Lindsai." She said.

"I know, silly, I have caller id." He said with a laugh.

"Right. I was calling to let you know that I kind of let Chris think you and I were a couple." She said shyly. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Why would you tell him that?" He asked her.

"He brought Emma home." She started. "Then he started talking about him and me getting back to how we were. And I told him I couldn't do that. He keep on and finally I told him that I was moving on. And I made him think with you."

"Lindsai." He said. "He will call me and tell me to stay away from you."

"I know." She said. "Jay, please go along with this. I need him to focus on his marriage to Jessica. I know that he wants that. And besides I do love you."

"Lind, you know I love you." He said back. "I will go along with this for now. But you should tell him the truth."

"Jay, maybe I want something with you." She said truthfully.

"Do you?" He asked shocked. He liked her and he always thought she was beautiful. But did he want something with her?

"I don't know." She said. "But if you are willing to see where something might go, so am I."

"I am willing to see if there can be something more with us." He said to her. He knew they were friends and maybe it could be more. But he also thought about how Adam felt about her. Could he do that to him? "Lindsai, what about Adam?"

"Jay, I love Adam as a friend. A friend who has been there for me." She said. "I know I made a mistake in sleeping with him a while ago. But I don't see myself with Adam like that. I think, no, I know I was looking for comfort after telling Chris about Emma. And I went to the person I knew would comfort me."

"Lindsai, for now, let's keep this between you and me." He said to her. "I think we should see where this goes before we tell anyone anything."

"Okay." She said. "I will see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He said hanging up.

After he hung up, she got ready for bed. She looked in on Emma and then went to bed. She read for a little and wrote in her journal. She had started keeping it when she and Chris began their affair. And she had written in it everyday since.

"_Today was a weird day. Chris had Emma all day. They went to Sea World and just spent the day together. I was happy for her. I love that now that he knows about her, he spends time with her. I know he doesn't give her as much attention as his other kids. But that is just how it is for now. He gives her as much as he can. I am happy that she has Adam and Jay close to be a surrogate dad to her. Jay came over while Chris had Emma. He helped me do some things around the house and I made him dinner. It was great to spend time with him just me and him. After Chris brought Emma home, we talked. He wants us to be like before and I told him I couldn't. I Also told him that Jay and I were starting something. Which at the time wasn't true? But after Chris left, I called Jay and we talked. We agreed to see if we could have a relationship or something. So, I guess we will see."_

After writing, she went to bed and thought about the day. What a different a day can make. She hadn't realized that she might have feelings for Jay until she told Chris that. Now, she wondered how long she had them.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple days since Lindsai told Chris about her and Jay. She still didn't know what made her tell Chris that. But after talking with Jay, she realized that maybe she had feelings for him. And she was wondering how long she had feelings for him. The guys were home for a few days and Chris had called about getting Emma for the day. Lindsai hated that Jessica didn't allow Emma to meet his other kids.

"Mommy, I can't find Colby." Emma yelled from her room.

"Did you leave him with Daddy?" Lindsai asked her coming into the room.

"I don't know." Emma replied. "I had him when I went to Sea World with Daddy."

"I'll call Daddy and see, okay." Lindsai said to her. She went into the living room and called Chris. He said that he found Colby in the car and figured it was Emma's. He said he would bring it when he came to get her for the day. "Emma, daddy found Colby in the car."

"Yay!" Emma said coming out of her room. "Are you spending the day with me and daddy?"

"Baby, I think daddy wants to spend time with you alone." Lindsai said as she packed Emma's bag with snacks and drinks.

"But why can't you go with us?" Emma asked as Lindsai handed her an apple juice.

"Baby, do you want me to go with you?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes." Emma replied.

"Okay, go get your backpack and make sure you have everything in it you want." Lindsai said just as the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Lindsai, what are you doing?" Adam asked her.

"I am getting Emma ready to spend the day with Chris." Lindsai replied to him.

"Okay, how about you and I make this our day and hang out?" He asked her. He wanted to spend time with her. He was hoping they could try to make a relationship between them.

"I would like to but Emma is begging me to go with her and Chris." She replied. "I think she wants to spend the day with her parents."

"Okay, then maybe we can hang out tomorrow." He replied with some sadness.

"Adam, how about tomorrow you and me take Emma to the zoo?" She asked him. She didn't want Adam to think that his place in Emma's life was different.

"Okay, that sounds good." He said. "I will call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Adam, don't read too much into this." She said. "I don't want to be with Chris anymore. We are just parents together, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He said. "Give peanut a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye." She said hanging up. This was so complicated. She knew that Chris wanted them to go back to how they were. She knew that Adam was in love with her and wanted them to be together. She also knew that she had feeling for Jay and it confused her. It seemed the only person unaffected by everything was Jeff. And that was probably because he lived in North Carolina. Just as she thought about everything, the doorbell rang.

"Chris, come in." Lindsai said to him.

"Is Emma ready to go?" He asked. He thought about the conversation he had with Lindsai last time he was here. And how she said she was moving on. But he still loved her and he knew it was wrong to want her to be with him while he was married. But he couldn't and wouldn't end his marriage.

"She is." Lindsai replied. "She wants us to have a family outing today. Are you okay with me going?"

"Yes, that is a great idea." He replied. "Where did you ladies want to go?"

"I thought we would go to the museum and then have a picnic in the park." Lindsai said.

"That sounds great." He replied. He was happy about spending time with them both.

"Daddy." Emma yelled running up to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie." He said picking her up. "Are you ready to go to the museum and a picnic?"

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, guys, I have everything, let's go." Lindsai said to them.

They had a great day together. They went to the museum, and had their picnic in the park and then played miniature golf. It was nice to have the family outing even though they weren't really a family together. Emma enjoyed the day with Chris and Lindsai. She was happy to have both her parents together. Lindsai told her about the plans for the next day and she was very excited. She couldn't wait to spend time with Adam.

"I think today tired Emma out." Lindsai as they went into the house. Emma was asleep and Chris was carrying her.

"It sure did." He replied taking Emma into her room. He laid her down on the bed and went into the kitchen where Lindsai was. "Lindsai, it was fun today."

"Yeah, it was. Emma enjoyed having us both for the day." Lindsai replied. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He said. "So, you guys are going to spend tomorrow with Adam?"

"Yeah." She replied handing him a cup of coffee. "We are taking Emma to the zoo."

"That sounds fun. I was thinking about taking my kids there." He said. "Tomorrow maybe."

"What are you planning?" She asked him going into the living room.

"I was thinking that if we all happen to end up at the same place, then Jessica can't say the kids shouldn't meet." He said following her. "Jessica has plans with her sister tomorrow and I have the kids."

"So, you want to take them to the zoo and have them meet Emma." She said. "I don't think Jessica would like that you did that behind her back."

"I just want them to meet." He said. "I want my children to know each other. And it's time they did."

"I know you want that." She said. "But you have to think about what Jessica wants too. She is their mother."

"I know but I want them to know each other." He said. "It will just be fate that we are all there."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said just as his phone rang. It was Jessica and she was of course wondering where he was.

"Jess, I am dropping off Emma." He said to her. "I will be home in a while."

"Well, excuse for asking." Jessica said. "I have to wait for you to come home from taking your daughter for the day and being near her mother. The person you cheated on me with."

"Jess, I thought we were getting passed that." He said. "I though we were fine."

"We are but you broke my trust by cheating." She said. "And now we are trying to rebuild that."

Lindsai stood there listening to Chris and Jessica talking. She hadn't realized that they were still trying to rebuild what was broken when Jessica found out about Emma. She knew that Jessica was having a hard time with the fact that Emma was his daughter, but she thought they had worked through it.

"I have to go. I will be home soon." He said hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine, you don't have to apologize." Lindsai said to him. "But you should go."

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow." He said walking into Emma's room. He kissed her goodbye and said he would see her tomorrow.

"Bye, Chris." Lindsai said walking him to the door.

"Bye Lindsai." He said. "I will see you tomorrow."

After he left, Lindsai checked on Emma. She was still napping. Lindsai decided to bake some cookies and do some other things. She also had to make sure she had everything for the zoo. Lindsai thought about his plan for tomorrow. She knew if Jessica found out, she would not be happy about it. She wondered why Chris was so ready to break the rule Jessica set for him. She said if he wanted to stay in their marriage and be with their kids, then he had to see Emma at Lindsai's house or at the arena if they were there. She said she didn't want Emma to meet the other kids. Now Chris was getting ready to break that rule. Lindsai had no idea what was to come and it worried her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS. I HOPE YOU ARE. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The next day Lindsai, Adam and Emma headed to the zoo. Lindsai told Adam about Chris's plan for the kids to meet. Like Lindsai, he wasn't sure it was a good idea. They got to the zoo and started the trail looking at the animals.

"So, where did Chris say he was going to show up?" Adam asked Lindsai as they visited the Lions.

"I don't know. I think it is a bad idea for him to break this rule." She said.

"I agree. Not just because he is breaking that rule but because this was suppose to be our time together." He said as they continued toward the tigers.

"I know." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied just as Emma came running over with Mia behind her.

"Mommy, I'm ready to see the zebras." Emma said to them.

"Baby, I know you love the zebras but we should see the other animals too." Lindsai said to her.

"Okay." Emma said as they walked toward the monkeys.

They walked to see the monkeys and the birds. Everyone was having a good time. When they arrived at the zebras, Adam saw Chris and his children.

"Lindsai, Chris is here." Adam said to her while pointing where Chris was.

"I see him." She replied just as Emma did too.

"Daddy." She said running up to him.

"Hey, baby." He said picking her up. "Enjoying the zoo?"

"Yes, are you here to spend time with me?" She asked him.

"I am and I wanted you to meet your brother and sisters." He said putting her down. "Emma, this is Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra. Guys, this is your sister, Emma."

"Hi." Emma said to them.

"Hi." They replied.

"Do you like zebras?" She asked them.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Great, let's go." Emma said as they went to the zebras with Mia after them.

"It looks like they like each other." Chris said to Lindsai and Adam.

"Yeah, it does." Lindsai replied.

They all made the rounds of the zoo and then stopped at the eating area for lunch. Lindsai had made enough for everyone. Just as they were eating, Jessica came up.

"I guess you couldn't live by my rules." Jessica said to Chris.

"Jessica, it's not like that. I brought the kids to the zoo and Lindsai and Emma just happen to be here." He said trying to convince her.

"Really? You expect me to believe that you and Lindsai just happen to here." She said. "Please I am not stupid. I know you set this up so, the kids could meet after I told you I didn't want that right now."

"Jessica, I am sorry but this was a coincidence." He said. "I did not know that Lindsai would be here. But I am glad that the kids got a chance to meet. They get along great."

"Chris, I wanted to wait until we explained things more before the children met. I never meant that I didn't want them to ever meet." She said. "Lindsai, I didn't mean for it to sound like I never wanted Emma to be a part of our lives."

"I believe you." Lindsai said. "Jessica, I want Emma to know your children. I never wanted Chris to have to choose between anything."

"Okay. Since they have met now, I guess it is okay for Emma to come over to our house." Jessica said. "I think we should set up a custody agreement."

"Okay, let's do that." Lindsai said. "Anything to make this easier."

"We can consult a lawyer tomorrow." Jessica said. She wanted everything legal and on record.

"Okay. I have a good lawyer that handles everything." Lindsai replied. "We can go there tomorrow and get everything legal."

"Sounds good." Jessica said sitting down.

"Mommy, can we go look at more animals?" Emma said coming over with Mia and Chris's kids.

"Yes." Lindsai replied.

"Who is she?" Emma asked.

"This is Jessica. She is your dad's wife and Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra's mom." Lindsai replied. "Jessica, this is Emma."

"Hi, Emma." Jessica replied.

"Hi." Emma replied. "So, mommy, can we go?"

"Yes baby, in a minute." Lindsai replied. Emma had definitely inherited her impatience. "Mia, why don't you take the kids and go play a little longer?"

"Okay." Mia replied walking away with the kids.

"Emma looks a lot like Cheyenne and Sierra." Jessica replied.

"She does." Lindsai replied in agreement. "I think that is because she looks like Chris."

"Yeah." Jessica replied. "Well, I guess we should finish looking at the animals."

"Yeah." Lindsai said. She and Adam got up and walked to get Emma.

The rest of the trip was good. Jessica stayed and got to know Emma little more. Lindsai, Adam, Mia and Emma arrived home later on. They put Emma to bed and Lindsai let Mia leave for the night.

"I'm sorry that our day was ruined." Lindsai said as she and Adam sat in the living room.

"That's okay." He replied. "I guess Chris got what he wanted."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"He got his kids to meet and got Jessica to allow Emma to visit." He said. "Now, if you go back to him, he will have just what he wants."

"Adam, I am not going back to him." She said. "I am moving on. Chris and I are just parents together."

"Good." He replied. "It's late. I better go."

"Okay." She said walking him to the door.

"See you later." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Soon, it was just her and Emma. Lindsai thought about the day. It was nice that Jessica finally met Emma and that she agreed to let her come and visit. She also thought about what Adam had said. She wasn't going back to Chris. She didn't know what she wanted yet but she knew it was close.

A couple days later, Chris called and asked if Emma could stay over at his house. Lindsai agreed and gave Mia the day off. Chris came and picked up Emma up about five. They had met with the lawyer and came up with an agreement. Lindsai kept primary custody while Chris got unlimited visitation.

"Be good for daddy and Jessica." Lindsai said packing up Emma's backpack.

"I will." Emma said.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Chris asked Emma.

"Yes, let's go daddy." She said as they started to the door. They were soon gone and Lindsai was left alone.

Just after they left, Lindsai doorbell rang. She wondered who would come and visit her and not call first. She was shocked to find Jay there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought I would see what you were having for dinner." He asked her coming in.

"Some time I think you come here only to eat." She said with a smile.

"That is because you make the best food." He said.

"Thanks for that." She said walking into the kitchen. She made dinner and they sat down to eat.

It was a nice relaxing dinner. And afterward, they sat in the living room watching a movie. As they were watching, Jay leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed him back. They were soon in her bed.

"Wow that was wow." She said afterward.

"I know." He replied. "And look at it this way, for once, you slept with someone who was not married nor had a girlfriend."

"That was so mean." She replied hitting him. "You know I feel bad about that."

"I know." He said kissing her. "I was just kidding you."

"Jay, what do you want out of this?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. "I want to see where this takes us."

"Okay." She said. "I just wanted to know."

They spent the rest of the night just being together. She liked being with him because it was so uncomplicated. With Chris, they share a child and he wanted to start the affair again. With Adam, he wanted a relationship with her even though she thinks of him as a very good friend. With Jay, there is no baggage. He is single and so is she. She just hoped that when Adam and Chris found out about her and Jay, both would not be upset. That both would be happy because she was happy. Now, all she could do was wait and see.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY SO SHORT.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO RKOSGIRL92, DEJAVU1978, AND QUEENOFYOURWORLD FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND YOUR IDEAS ON THIS STORY. I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**A few days later, Lindsai was getting Emma ready to spend the day with Chris. He was taking her to Sea World. She had been bugging him to take her again. Lindsai was packing the snacks when she heard the doorbell.**

"**Hey, Chris. Ready for a day at Sea World." She said as he came in.**

"**Yeah. I figured I had better take her before someone else does." Chris replied.**

"**She wanted you to." Lindsai replied. She was use to his jealous over Adam's relationship with Emma.**

"**Yeah." He replied. "So, what are your plans today?" **

"**I don't know." She replied. She hadn't really made any.**

"**You can come with us." He said. She looked so beautiful today dressed in khaki and a pink shirt and white New Balance sneakers. She had her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. He still wanted a relationship with her. He wanted them to start the affair again. He wanted to be with her. And he hoped that eventually she would want that.**

"**That's okay. This is your day with her." She replied. "Besides, I have house work to do."**

"**Okay." He said just as the doorbell rang. "Were you expecting someone?"**

"**No." She replied walking to the door. She was shocked to find Adam there. "Adam, what is going on?"**

"**I have something I want to ask you." He said coming in.**

"**Okay." She said shutting the door. She turned around and he was kneeling on one knee.**

"**Lindsai, I love you and Emma. Will you marry me?" He asked her pulling out a beautiful 3ct. Diamond Pear shaped Ring.**

"**I don't know what to say." She said. "I can't marry you."**

"**Why not?" He asked. **

"**Adam, I didn't know how to tell you this but I have been seeing Jay for a little while." She said. She hadn't been sure how to tell him about her and Jay.**

"**You and Jay?" He said. "I can't believe this. I waited for five years for you to get over Chris. I was there for you when you needed me. I listened to you about how confusing things were. I waited for you. And what happens, my good friend Jay moves in on you. I can't believe this." He said very angrily.**

"**Adam, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen." She said. "It just did."**

"**I can't be around you anymore." He said walking to the door. "I can't see you anymore or be your friend. Have a nice life." He said walking out. He couldn't be around her now.**

"**You and Jay?" Chris said coming in from the kitchen. "Wow, never saw that coming."**

"**Chris, it just happened." She said.**

"**Yeah." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Emma, are you ready?"**

"**Yes, daddy." She said coming out of her room. She was dressed in jeans and a pink shirt with DIVA on it.**

"**Okay, let's get going." He said. "I will have her home at normal time."**

"**Okay. Have a great time." Lindsai said hugging Emma.**

**Emma and Chris left and Lindsai was there alone. She thought about things. She never wanted Adam or Chris to be hurt by this. And she wasn't even sure what this was. Now, she had lost one of her best friends. When her doorbell rang again, she was a little scared at who it might be. She was surprised to find Jeff there.**

"**Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him while hugging him.**

"**I wanted to see you and Emma." He said. "Where is she?" **

**"She is with Chris. She will be home later." She said as they walked into the living room. **

"**Okay. Then tell me what is wrong." He said sitting down on her white sofa.**

"**What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked.**

"**Because I know you." He said. "So, out with it."**

"**Okay." She said sitting by him. "I have started seeing Jay. Adam asked me to marry him. Chris wants us to start the affair again. Both were hurt when I told them about Jay. Adam doesn't want to be my friend anymore. What the hell happen to my life?"**

"**Wow. I didn't think you had that much going on." He said. "Adam will come around. He will realize that he was wrong."**

"**I don't know about that." She said. **

"**I do." He said. "I know Adam. He will realize that you are happy. And that he wants you to be happy."**

"**I hope so." She said. "I really do."**

"**Don't worry so much." He said. "Things will work out. As for Chris, he needs to realize that you are just parents together. That you don't want to have an affair with him again."**

"**I hope so." She replied. "Enough about this. Why don't I make us some lunch and we can catch up."**

"**That sounds like a plan." He replied getting up and walking into the kitchen.**

**It was nice to have Jeff there. Someone who didn't have anything invested with her. With Adam, he wanted her to marry him, Chris wanted her to have their affair again, and Jay, well, she wasn't sure what he wanted yet. **

**She and Jeff had a nice day. They just talked and caught up. Soon, it was time for Chris to bring Emma home. **

"**Uncle Jeff." Emma said when she saw him. She ran up to him.**

"**Hey, ladybug." He said picking her up. "Hey, Chris, what's up?" **

**"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Chris asked him. Couldn't any of these people let him be the dad to her. He was her dad, not Jeff, Adam or Jay. Why couldn't anyone get that?**

"**I just wanted to come and see Lindsai and Emma." Jeff said.**

"**Oh, okay." Chris said. "Well, I have to go. Emma, I will see you later." **

"**Okay, I love you daddy." She said hugging him goodbye.**

"**I love you too, baby." He said hugging her back. "Lindsai, I will call you."**

"**Okay." She said before he left. "So, Emma, did you have fun?" She asked turning to face her daughter.**

"**I did. Daddy and I had a great day." Emma said.**

"**That is good." Lindsai said. "Why don't you go and put your backpack in your room and then you can spend time with Jeff."**

"**Okay." Emma said going to her room.**

"**It seemed that Chris and Emma are getting closer." Jeff said.**

"**Yes, they are." Lindsai said. "I am glad. Jessica is finally letting Emma know the other kids and she lets Emma come over."**

"**That is great." He replied. "I am glad that they are getting closer."**

"**I am too." She replied.**

**They continued to talk. Emma soon joined them and they had dinner. It was nice to have him there and no complication. Emma enjoyed having him there. They just had a nice evening. It was the calm before the storm. Lindsai had no idea what was coming. She had no idea that life as it was, would change over the next few weeks.**

**The next morning, Lindsai made breakfast for Jeff and Emma. He had stayed in the guest room last night. **

"**Adam called me and asked me if it was okay for me and him to take Emma to the zoo." Jeff said as they ate.**

"**It is fine." Lindsai said. "I guess he really does hate me right now."**

"**It will be fine." Jeff said. "I will talk to him and he will see that he was wrong."**

"**I don't want you to get involved." She said. "It will work out."**

"**I am going to help you." He said. "I know how much Adam means to you. And I will get him to see that he is wrong."**

"**Thanks." She said just as the doorbell rang. "Who is that?"**

"**I don't know." He replied as she walked to the door.**

"**Can I help you?" Lindsai asked when she opened the door to someone in a suit.**

"**Are you Lindsai Grimaldi?" He asked her.**

"**Yes." She replied.**

"**Then you are served." He said handing her some papers.**

"**Thank you." She said shutting the door. She opened the envelope and look at the papers. "That loser!" She yelled.**

"**Mommy, is everything okay?" Emma asked coming into the room with Mia.**

"**Yes. Mia, why don't you take Emma to the park?" Lindsai said.**

"**Okay." Mia replied. She and Emma soon left for the park.**

"**Lindsai, what is wrong?" Jeff asked her.**

"**Chris. He is suing me for full custody of Emma." She said handing him the papers.**

"**What?" Jeff asked taking them.**

"**He is suing me." She said. "He wants to take her away."**

"**Lindsai, I am sorry." He said. "He won't win. Emma has been with you for the last five years. No judge is going to take her away from a loving mom."**

"**They might. Look at my history." Lindsai said sitting down. "I slept with two married men, got pregnant, and keep it from the father. And when I did get pregnant, I didn't know who the father was until the DNA test. What if the judge does take her away? I can't lose my baby."**

"**You won't." He said hugging her. "You won't lose Emma."**

"**I hope you are right." She said. "I hope you are right.**

"**Don't worry. Now, I think Emma is worried about you." He said. "So, I will go get her and Mia and go to the zoo. It will take her mind off you being worried." **

"**Thanks." She said. **

**He was soon gone and she was alone. She could believe that Chris was trying to take Emma away from her. She never thought that he would do that. She wondered why he chose now to do so. Everything had been fine. He could see Emma anytime. She didn't restrict that. Now, he was trying to take her away. She wondered why? Why was he trying to take her daughter away from her? **

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! THERE IS MORE DRAMA TO COME AS LINDSAI TRIES TO KEEP CHRIS FROM TAKING THEIR DAUGHTER AWAY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. I APPRECIATE THAT.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92, QUEENOFYOURWORLD, AND DEJAVU1978 FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**After Jeff left, Jay came over to talk to her. Adam had paid him a visit. Adam told him to be good to Lindsai because she deserved. She deserved to be happy.**

"**Well, maybe he will forgive me now." She said but her mind was on Chris trying to take Emma away.**

"**Lindsai, are you okay?" Jay asked her. He could see that her thoughts were somewhere else.**

"**No, Chris is suing me for full custody of Emma." She said.**

"**What? Why would he do that?" He asked.**

"**I don't know." She replied walking into her kitchen. She needed to bake something. She always baked when she was upset or mad. She got all the stuff out to make her chocolate fudge pie.**

"**Lindsai, Chris will change his mind." Jay said as he watched her bake. **

"**I hope so." She said as she started measuring the ingredients. "I really hope so."**

"**He will." He said. He honestly didn't know if Chris would. He had known Chris for a while and when Chris wanted something, nothing stopped him from getting it. "I am going to go." He said. He could tell that she was worried about this with Chris and he left her to let her sort it out.**

**"Thank you." She said before he left. She wasn't trying to ignore him but her mind was on her daughter and the figh she had ahead for her.**

**Lindsai continued to be involved in the baking. She was mad and upset about the custody case. How could Chris want to take Emma away from her? She knew she had to meet with her lawyer about this. She had to know what the options were. After her pie was done, she got ready to go to her lawyer's. She arrived at her lawyer's office a short while later.**

"**Lindsai, what can I do for you?" Sabrina Collins asked her client.**

"**Chris is suing me for custody of Emma." Lindsai said handing her the papers.**

"**Lindsai, I don't see him getting custody of her." Sabrina said. "But I can set up a meeting between us and Chris and his lawyer. And let's see if we can come to an agreement."**

"**Okay." Lindsai said. "Do you think you can get them to an agreement?"**

"**I hope so." Sabrina said. "I will call you when I have arranged that meeting."**

"**Okay. Thank you." Lindsai said getting up. **

"**Lindsai, don't worry. I am going to do everything to make sure Emma is with you." Sabrina said.**

"**Thanks." Lindsai said leaving.**

**Over the next day or so, Lindsai was scared about what would happen if they went to court. Yes, she was Emma's mother but Chris was her father. And his lawyer could bring up Lindsai's past. He could bring up the fact that she had an affair with Chris for 9 months and that she once slept with another married man. And the fact that she kept Emma from Chris for five years. Sabrina called her two days after she met with her and said she set up the meeting. Lindsai arrived at Sabrina's office and went into the conference room. Chris and his lawyer were already there.**

"**Well, everyone, let's see if we can come to some kind of arrangement." Sabrina said sitting down.**

"**My client has agreed to listen but he wants custody of his daughter." Ben Parker, Chris's lawyer, said.**

"**Mr. Irvine, you and Ms. Grimaldi have a good arrangement already. She has primary custody and you have unlimited visitation." Sabrina said. "What is wrong with that agreement?"**

"**I want custody of my daughter." Chris said. "I believe she is not safe with Lindsai anymore."**

"**What!" Lindsai said loudly. "Are you high? I love Emma and she is safe with me. How dare you say that?"**

"**Lindsai, you can't control yourself." Chris said. "You sleep around. Probably with Emma in the next room. I don't want my daughter in that environment."**

"**You son of bitch!" She yelled. "You know that is not true. I am not like that. Why are you lying?"**

"**I think that enough." Sabrina said. "It is obvious that we can't come to an agreement." **

"**I agree." Ben said getting up. "Chris, we should go." **

**They left and Lindsai stayed with Sabrina. She couldn't believe that Chris would say that. He knew it wasn't true.**

"**Lindsai, based on this meeting, I think Chris will say anything to get Emma." Sabrina said. "I don't think he will get custody but anything is possible."**

"**I would appreciate you doing everything you can." Lindsai said to her.**

"**I will." Sabrina said. "Lindsai, try not to worry."**

"**I will try." Lindsai said walking out of the office. She headed to her SUV. She was shocked to find Chris waiting at her SUV for her. "What do you want?"**

"**I wanted to tell you that this is your own doing." He said to her. "If you hadn't been fucking Jay, I wouldn't be doing this."**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**I filed for custody after I found out about you and Jay." He said. "I will not let anyone else play daddy to my daughter. If you want to fuck him, go ahead. But Emma will not stay there. I am taking my daughter from her slut of a mother."**

"**How dare you say that?" She said slapping him across the face. "You had no problem with me when I was fucking you. You wanted me."**

"**I did. But you didn't want me anymore." He said. "You wanted to fuck Jay instead. Maybe you should have thought about Emma before you did." **

**"I can't believe you." She said. "Does Jessica support you trying to take Emma?"**

"**She doesn't know that I am." He said. "I want my daughter. I suggest you deal with it and sign her over. If you don't, everything will come out in court. How you fucked me for nine months while I was married and then you fucked Adam at the same time? And how you kept her from me for five years. I will get custody." He said walking away.**

**Lindsai couldn't believe he had said that to her. She now knew why he had filed for custody. He was jealous about the fact that she had started seeing Jay. And now he was trying to punish her by taking Emma away. She never thought he would be like that with her. He wasn't who she thought. He was not the person she loved all those years. When she arrived home, Mia and Emma were cooking in the kitchen.**

"**Hey, baby, what you making?" Lindsai said walking into the kitchen.**

"**We are making cookies." Emma said excitedly. "I am making them for daddy."**

"**That's great, baby." Lindsai said going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. "They look good. I'm sure daddy will love them."**

"**Yeah." Emma said. "I hope so."**

"**He will. Daddy will love anything you make." She said.**

"**Okay." Emma said going back to make the cookies.**

"**I am going to change clothes." Lindsai said. "I will be right back."**

"**Okay." Mia said helping Emma with the cookies.**

"**Thanks." Lindsai said walking to her bedroom. **

**She changed her clothes and looked at the photos of Emma in her bedroom. Emma was the best thing that had happened in her life. And it was because of the affair she had with Chris. She wouldn't change that but now, she regretted telling Chris about Emma. She didn't know he could be so vengeful. That he would try to take Emma away because she didn't want to have the affair with him again. Lindsai didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to get Chris to change his mind. But she would try to get him too.**

"**Mommy, we are done." Emma said from the kitchen.**

"**I will be right there." Lindsai said starting to walk toward the kitchen. "Did you find the cookie tin?"**

"**Yes and we are putting them in after they cool." Emma said. "They are chocolate chip."**

"**Great. That is daddy's favorite." Lindsai said. Even though she was very angry with Chris, she wasn't going to say anything in front of Emma. She was not going to try to turn Emma against Chris.**

"**I know. Do you think he will come over and get them?" Emma asked as they started to put them into the tin.**

"**You can give them to him tomorrow." Lindsai said. She really didn't think that she could see Chris so soon after what he said.**

"**Okay." Emma said. "Can I go watch a movie?" **

"**Yes." Lindsai said with a laugh. "What do you want for dinner?"**

"**Can we have pizza?" She asked.**

"**Yes." Lindsai replied. "Now, go put in a movie."**

"**Okay." Emma said going into the living room.**

"**Lindsai, is everything okay?" Mia asked her while helping to clean up the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, it is fine." Lindsai replied.**

"**Okay. Do you need me anymore tonight?" Mia asked her.**

"**No, you can go." Lindsai said to her. "Oh, here is your pay for the week."**

"**Thank you." Mia said taking it and getting her stuff together. She said goodbye to Emma and headed home.**

**After Mia had left, Lindsai cook dinner. She and Emma ate and then Emma finished her movie. Lindsai hoped that these days wouldn't be her last with Emma. She was still shocked that Chris was trying to take her away. She also couldn't believe that Chris had said those things to her. That he would say that about the mother of his daughter. Where was that guy she loved all those years? The guy who if he wasn't married, would be the perfect guy for her. Now, it seemed that she might lose her daughter to him. She would do anything to stop that and she wondered what it would take for Chris to stop trying to get Emma.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! OH, HOW COULD CHRIS SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER? MORE DRAMA TO COME AS SHE TRIES EVERYTHING TO STOP HIM.**


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO KATHYY, RKOSGIRL92, AND QUEENOFYOURWORLD FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Over the next few weeks, Lindsai and Chris only spoke when he would come over to get Emma. Even then, usually Mia was the one who handled the exchange. Lindsai was still angry that Chris was trying to take Emma away and she was still angry over what he had said. She was coming to SMACKDOWN because she had to audit some files for Stephanie.

"Hey, Lindsai, how are you?" Stephanie McMahon asked her.

"I'm okay." Lindsai replied to her.

"I heard about what Chris is doing. I'm sorry." Stephanie said quietly. She wasn't sure if Lindsai wanted everyone to know.

"It's not your fault. I was the sexed up girl who fucked him for nine months." She said. "And then told him he was the father. I never should have told him about Emma."

"Lindsai, I know you don't regret that affair or Emma. I know you too well." Stephanie said. "You don't regret telling him either. You knew he had the right know. You just were scared of your feelings for him."

"Yeah. I just can't believe he is trying to take her away from me." Lindsai said as they walked to Stephanie's office. "I never thought he would do that."

"Me either." Stephanie said opening the door to her office. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I have. He told me it was my fault that he filed for custody." She said sitting down.

"How is it your fault?" Stephanie asked sitting at her desk.

"He said and I quote, if you weren't fucking Jay, I wouldn't be doing this." She said.

"You are sleeping with Jay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I am seeing him." Lindsai said.

"That's great." Stephanie said. She had known Lindsai for a long time and wanted her to be happy. Lindsai had told Stephanie about the affair after it ended.

"Yeah. Anyway, enough about me. What are these files you need me to look at?" Lindsai asked.

"I need you to audit the expense reports for all the SMACKDOWN superstars." Stephanie said handing her the files.

"Is there anything special I am looking for?" Lindsai asked.

"No. I just want to make sure nothing is strange." Stephanie said. "This is a random audit."

"Oh, okay." Lindsai said taking the files. "Do you want me to use your office or go to the box?"

"The box. I don't want anyone to know you are auditing." Stephanie said.

"Okay. I will go and get started." Lindsai said getting up.

"Great. Thanks Lindsai." Stephanie said.

"You now it is not a problem." Lindsai said walking out. She went to the box and started auditing. Her mind was on her work but it was also on Emma and Chris.

Lindsai looked out at the ring and saw Chris training with Big Show and Kane. She remembered a time when they were having the affair that they met in a luxury box and had sex. It seemed so long ago and it was really. She used to love to be with him and hear him talk about his career and things. Now, when she saw him, she saw the man trying to take her daughter away. But even with him doing that, she still knew that he had a piece of her heart. He was the father of her daughter and that bonded them.

After auditing some of the files, Lindsai headed back to the hotel. She needed the break from auditing. When she arrived at the hotel, she was met by Jay in the elevator.

"Hey, I have missed you." He said kissing her.

"I have missed you, too." She said kissing him back. "I'm sorry about the last few weeks. I just have been trying to find a way for Chris to drop the custody case."

"I wish I knew how to." He said. "I talked to him and he made it clear that he is not going to. I just am sorry that he is doing this because you and me."

"Did he tell you that?" She asked. She didn't think she mentioned it to him.

"Yes. He told me point blank that he filed for custody because you and I are together." Jay said when the elevator stopped on their floor.

"I never thought he would be so vengeful with me." She said as they walked down the hall.

"I didn't think he could be either, especially with you." He said when they stopped in front of his room.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, he is still in love with you." He said getting out his key. "He wants you back."

"He and I aren't meant to be. If we were, then he would get divorce instead of trying to get me into the affair again." She said as he opened the door. They both went inside.

Once inside they started kissing and were soon making love. Lindsai wanted to focus on being with him but her mind kept going back to how she could get Chris to drop the custody case.

"Lindsai, are you okay?" He asked her after they had made love.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You don't seem okay. You seem far away." He said.

"I'm sorry. I can't keep my mind from the custody case." She said getting up and getting dressed.

"I understand that." He said getting up also.

"I know. I need to go and check on Emma anyway." She said kissing him and walking out.

Her hotel room was only three doors down. She walked in and saw Emma and Mia both napping. They must have had fun. They happened to be in New York for SMACKDOWN. And Mia had taken Emma to the zoo and Times Square Toys R Us. Lindsai watched her daughter sleep and knew she had to do something to stop Chris from trying to take her away. Just as she was in thought, she heard a knock on the door. She went quickly so it wouldn't wake up Emma.

"Jeff, what you doing here?" Lindsai asked him.

"I wanted to see how you were." He said coming in. "Where is Emma?"

"She and Mia are sleeping in the next room." Lindsai said.

"Okay." He said sitting down. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I have been trying to find a way to get Chris to drop this custody case." She said sitting down beside him.

"Have you thought of anyway?" He asked.

"No." She said. "I just never thought Chris would be that vengeful with me."

"I didn't either. I think no one did." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I just wanted to check on you. I have to go and meet Matt." He said getting up.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." She said walking to the door.

Emma and Mia were soon up and they had a nice dinner and just enjoyed the time. When they arrived back at the hotel, Lindsai knew she had to talk to Chris. She put Emma in bed and Mia read her a story. After Emma was in bed, she told Mia that she was going to see Chris and she would be back. She arrived at Chris's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked when he saw her.

"I need to talk to you." She said walking into the room.

"Please come in." He said shutting the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know if there is anything I can do to get you to drop this custody case?" She asked him once they were in the room together.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to know if there is anything I can do to get you to drop this custody case?" She asked him again.

"Yes, there is." He said walking over to her. "There is something you can do."

"What? I will do anything." She said.

"Dump Jay and come back to me." He said standing in front of her.

"What?" She asked in some shock.

"Dump Jay and come back to me." He said again. "That's all you have to do. Tell Jay it's over and come back to me."

"If I dump Jay, and start the affair again with you, you will drop the case?" She asked him.

"Yes. That is all you have to do." He said. "Just come back and let us be like we used to be."

"What about Jessica?" She asked him. "Don't you think she will know that you are having an affair?"

"No. She won't suspect anything." He said. "We can do it like before. You meet me on the road or when I bring or pick up Emma. Jessica knows I see you because we share a child. So, do you accept this?"

"Yes. You have a deal." She said. "I will tell Jay it's over."

"Good. Once you do that, and I know you mean it, I will drop this case." He said. "And you can't see anyone else at all. You will be with me and only me. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She replied. She knew she would do anything to make sure she kept her daughter.

"Good." He said walking to her again and kissing her. "Now, we can seal the deal we just made."

He started kissing her again. He was slowly moving to her neck and then her shoulders. This was what he had wanted, for her to come back to him. They were soon making love. It was just like it always was with them. They had always had amazing sex. Even though, she knew she was with him to keep Emma, it still felt amazing to be with him. Now, she had to tell Jay it was over and hoped no one else found out that they were having the affair again. She also hoped that Jessica wouldn't find out. She didn't want anything to risk her custody of Emma. And she was worried if Jessica found out she was having sex with Chris again, she would help him take Emma away from her. And Lindsai would do what ever it took to keep Emma including having the affair with Chris again.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS ONE, PLEASE SEND IT TO ME!


	11. Chapter 11

After she and Chris had sex, Lindsai went back to her room. She needed to check on Emma. Mia and Emma were sleeping peacefully. Lindsai walked over to the bed and kissed Emma goodnight.

"I will do anything to keep you." Lindsai whispered as she walked back into the other room.

She thought about what she had to do. She knew she had to end things with Jay as was the condition Chris gave her. It made her angry and sad that she had to do that. She really liked Jay and wanted to know where it was going but she couldn't lose Emma. And if Chris took her to court there was no way of knowing if she would win custody.

The next morning, Lindsai knew she had to tell Jay it was over and it hurt to that. But she couldn't lose her daughter. Chris had called her that morning and she told him that she was meeting Jay to tell him it was over. Chris said okay and that he wanted to have breakfast with Emma. So, Mia took Emma to the restaurant to meet Chris while Lindsai went to Jay's room to end things.

"Lindsai, come in." Jay said opening the door. He was shocked to see her. "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something and it is hard to do." She said.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" He asked her.

"Not that I know of." She said.

"Okay." He replied relieved. He liked her but he wasn't ready to be a dad. "So, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore." She said looking at the floor instead of at him.

"What?" He asked with great shock. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No, you didn't do anything." She said. "I know this is going to sound so bad. But it's not you, it's me. I need to focus on Emma right now. I'm sorry."

"Lindsai, what is really going on?" He asked. "Last night, things were great. We were together and we slept together. What happen between now and then? It's Chris, isn't?"

"No." She said.

"It is. He convinced you to break up with me." Jay said. "What did he say? That he would drop the custody case if you went back to him?"

"No." She said looking away.

"He did and you agreed." He said walking around the room. "You agreed to go back to him and he agreed to drop the custody case. Lindsai, you are going to regret that. He owns you now. He knows you will do anything to keep Emma and he will use that."

"I'm sorry. I have to keep my daughter." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too. I am sorry that Chris is a jerk." He said. "And I am sorry that you want to fuck him forever. You can deny it all you want but a part of you still wants to be with him. Well, you can. Have a great life being his whore forever." He said walking out and leaving her there.

She broke down and started crying. She couldn't believe he said that but she knew he was angry about this. How had her life got messed up like this? She finally got herself under control and walked out of the room. She headed to the restaurant meet up with Mia, Emma, and Chris.

"Mommy, you are late." Emma said when Lindsai walked in.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something." Lindsai said sitting down by Emma.

"Did you?" Chris asked her.

"Yes." Lindsai said.

"Good." He replied. "So, what is on the plan for today?"

"Nothing. I have some auditing to do." Lindsai said. "I have to get that done."

"Okay. Well, Emma, how about you and me spend some time together?" Chris asked his daughter.

"Okay. Can we go to the museum?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we can." He replied with a laugh.

"I have to go, so, have fun with daddy." Lindsai said kissing Emma and walking away. She had to get to the arena to audit.

"Mia, can you watch Emma for a minute?" Chris asked her.

"Of course." Mia said.

Chris got up and caught up with Lindsai. He wanted make sure everything was fine. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just have work."

"Okay." He said. "You know you can talk to me about what happen with Jay."

"I know. I will later. I have to go." She said kissing him goodbye.

"Okay, see you later." He said walking back to the restaurant.

He got Emma and Mia and they headed to the museum. They had a great time. While they were at the museum, Lindsai was auditing the files.

"Lindsai, everything fine?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yes." Lindsai said quickly.

"Tell me." Stephanie said.

"I am back with Chris." She said. "We talked things out."

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "What about Jay?"

"We just weren't meant to be." Lindsai said. "I realized that I still love Chris."

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked. She didn't want Lindsai to make a mistake.

"Yes." Lindsai said. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay. I support you." Stephanie said. "Don't worry, you know I won't tell."

"Thank you." Lindsai said going back to work.

"Okay, see you later." Stephanie said walking out.

After Stephanie left, Lindsai finished up some work. She looked out at the ring and saw Jay, Jeff, Adam and Matt training. The three guys who had been with her through most things were together. She hoped that Jay wasn't telling Jeff and Adam about things. She wished that Adam was talking to her. She missed their friendship. She missed being able to talk to him. Just as she was working, she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Mia and Emma. But it was Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff, what's going on?" Lindsai asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said sitting down.

"What?" She asked.

"Jay told me." He replied. "Lindsai, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She replied wondering exactly what Jay told him.

"I can't believe you broke up with Jay because you are still in love with Chris." Jeff said. "I thought that was over."

"I thought it was." She said. "But I do still love him and that isn't going away."

"Okay. Just be careful about this." Jeff said. "You are playing a dangerous game. You are putting everyone ahead of you."

"I know, but this is the right thing." She said.

"Okay." He said getting up. "I will see you later." He said hugging her.

"Bye." She said when he left. She worked for a little while longer before Mia and Emma came in the box. The show was starting and Emma liked to watch Chris and the other guys.

Emma had a great time watching the show and couldn't wait to see Chris after. She had really grown attached to him over the last few months. She was still very close to Jeff and Adam. Adam still hadn't talked to Lindsai since he found out about her seeing Jay. But now that was over, and Lindsai wondered if she would get her friend back. She knew that Jay probably told Adam everything. And she wondered if Adam would help her like last time. Would he let her talk to him about Chris and their relationship? Or would he not talk to her at all because she was back with Chris.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY, SEND THEM TO ME. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS.


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS. I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO QUEENOFYOURWORLD AND RKOSGIRL92 FOR THE ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!

The next day, Lindsai decided to talk to the one person she knew would understand, her friend Mickie James. Mickie was a WWE diva who was a very good friend. Mickie understood Lindsai because she had a child by a married superstar. Mickie and Randy Orton had a brief affair that resulted in their daughter, Claire. But the one difference in Lindsai and Mickie was that Mickie told Randy immediately when she found out she was pregnant and they dealt with it together.

"Hey, Mickie thanks for meeting me." Lindsai said sitting down. She and Mickie were meeting for lunch.

"It's not a problem. Randy has Claire, so I have a little time." Mickie said to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What would you do if Randy decided he wanted to get custody of Claire?" Lindsai asked her as they ordered lunch.

"I don't think that will happen." Mickie said.

"I know but what if it did?" Lindsai asked. "What would you do?"

"I would do whatever it took to keep her." Mickie replied as the waiter brought their drinks and salads. "What's going on?"

"Chris filed a case with the court to get custody of Emma." Lindsai said.

"What? Why would he do that?" Mickie asked shocked.

"He was angry that was I was seeing Jay so, he decided to take her away." Lindsai said.

"You aren't seeing Jay anymore?" Mickie asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"No, I ended it." Lindsai said with some sadness.

"You don't sound like you wanted to." Mickie replied. She knew Lindsai well enough to know that. Lindsai was the one who gave her advice when she started her affair with Randy and when she got pregnant. Lindsai told her to tell Randy and deal with it together. Mickie and Randy were no longer having their affair. It ended not long after Mickie got pregnant.

"I didn't want to." She replied. "I was told to."

"By who?" Mickie asked.

"Chris. He told me if I broke up with Jay, he would drop the case." Lindsai said just as the waiter brought their food.

"What else do you have to do?" Mickie asked.

"I went back to him." Lindsai replied. "I have started the affair up again."

"Lindsai, you didn't want to do that." Mickie said to her. She was shocked that Lindsai was seeing Chris again.

"I know but I want to keep my daughter." Lindsai said. "I will do anything to keep her."

"I understand that." Mickie said. "But you probably would have gotten custody of her."

"You don't know that." Lindsai said. "If we went to court, his lawyer would bring up my past. He would bring up that I had the affair with Chris for nine months and that once during that time, I slept with another married man. There was no way of knowing if I get custody."

"Lindsai, I understand your reason, I do." Mickie said. "I'm sorry that Chris is doing this. Do you want me to have John kick his ass?"

"No, as much as John probably wants to, I don't think it would be a good idea." Lindsai said with a laugh.

"Okay, but I'm sure John would love to." Mickie replied. She had recently started dating John Morrison. "Anyway, do you still love Chris?"

"I do. A part of me will always love him." Lindsai said. "He is the father of my daughter. But I don't know if I am in love with him anymore but I do love him."

"Lindsai, did you love Jay?" Mickie asked as they continued to eat.

"I love him as a friend." She replied. "But I wasn't in love with him yet. But I might have been eventually. It's complicated."

"Things usually are." Mickie replied. "Lindsai, I don't think you and Jay would have worked out."

"Yeah, probably not." Lindsai said paying the bill.

"Lindsai, don't stress about things." Mickie told her. "You are doing what you need to do for your daughter. I understand that. But don't let yourself get lost while you are in this affair with Chris."

"I won't." Lindsai said getting up. "We better get going."

"Yeah, Randy has had Claire all day." Mickie said. "He is probably ready for a break."

"Yeah, Chris has had Emma all day." Lindsai replied as they walked out of the restaurant. "Mickie, thanks for listening."

"It is not a problem, anytime." Mickie said hugging her friend. "Remember we are probably the only ones who know how hard being with a married guy is and how much stress comes with having a child by them."

"Yeah." Lindsai said. "We do."

Both headed to the elevator and said their goodbyes. Then they headed to their rooms. Chris was probably in the room with Emma and Mia.

"I'm back." Lindsai said walking in.

"Hey." Chris said. "Did you have fun with Mickie?"

"Yes, we had a nice lunch." Lindsai replied. "How was your day?"

"Good. We hung out by the pool and went to the museum." He replied.

"Where are Emma and Mia?" Lindsai asked.

"Both are napping." He replied. "So, do you want to tell me about what happen with Jay the other day?"

"Nothing, I told him it was over." She replied.

"What else was said?" He asked.

"He realized that you told me if I came back to you, you would drop the case." She said. "He then told me to have a great life being your whore forever."

"What!" Chris said angrily. "How dare he say that to you?"

"He was just angry." She said. "That's all. He didn't mean it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. It is fine." She said. She wasn't going to have Chris hit Jay.

"Okay." He replied. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She replied. "We are heading back to Tampa. I finished the audit."

"Oh, so are you going to stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"I don't really want to leave Emma." She said.

"Mia is here." He said placing a hand on her arm.

"Okay. After Emma is asleep." She said.

"Okay, I will see you then." He said kissing her and walking out.

After he left, Lindsai went and checked on Emma. She was sleeping. Lindsai walked back into the living room of the hotel suite. Just as she did, she heard someone knocking on the door. It was very shocked to see Adam there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She said moving to let him in. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard about you and Jay." He said sitting down on the sofa. "I'm sorry. Not just about you guys but how I acted. I had no right to get mad. You weren't mine and I should have understood."

"It's okay." She said sitting down beside him. "You were just upset. I'm sorry."

"Lindsai, Jay told me everything." Adam said. "He told me that Chris is making you be with him."

"He isn't making me do anything." Lindsai replied. "I want to be with him. I still love him."

"You do?" Adam asked. "You love Chris."

"I do love him." She replied. She wasn't lying about that, she did love him.

"Lindsai, are you sure this is what you want?" Adam asked. "Do you want this with Chris?"

"I do want this." She replied. "I want Chris. I always have."

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" He asked. "I know you."

"I made a deal with Chris. And I intend to stick by it." She replied. "I want to keep my daughter and this is the for sure way I can."

"If you are sure that you want this, I will support your decision." He said hugging her. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." She said hugging him back. She was very happy to have Adam back as her friend. She needed him now.

"I'm sorry about what Jay said to you." Adam said. "He shouldn't have said that. And he has no room to talk."

"What?" She asked not sure what he meant.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He said.

"No, go ahead. Why does he have no room to talk?" She asked. "Was he cheating on me?"

"Yes, he was." Adam said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, you and Chris were right." She said. "I should have listened to you. Do you know who with?"

"Yes." Adam replied. "I don't think I should tell you though."

"Who? Please tell me." She asked.

"Okay. Jay has been sleeping with Jessica for the last six months." Adam said.

"What?" Lindsai asked. "Jessica, Chris's wife?"

"Yes. They are having an affair." Adam said. "I know Chris doesn't know. Jessica was very angry about you and Chris. She wanted to get back at him, so, she started sleeping with Jay."

"Why did he want to be with me if he was sleeping with her?" Lindsai asked.

"He wanted to have something that Chris wanted but couldn't have." Adam said. "He already had Jessica, someone Chris had. So, he figured he would sleep with you and you could be the thing he had that Chris wanted."

"Wow, did he tell you all that?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes, he told me everything." Adam said. "I should have told you but I was angry about you two. And I thought you deserved it when Jay left you to go to Jessica permanently."

"Is he?" Lindsai asked. "Does he want to be with her?"

"He does. She is thinking about leaving Chris for Jay." He said.

"Really?" Lindsai asked. "Wow."

"Yeah, don't say anything to anyone." He said. "I think it would be better that way."

"Oh, of course." She replied. "Adam, I am glad you are back."

"Me too." He replied just as Emma came running into the room.

"Uncle Adam." Emma said running to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, peanut." He said picking her up. "I hear you had a fun day with your dad."

"I did. Daddy took me to another museum. I love the museums." She replied. "He then took me for Chinese food. I love it. He also took me to Toys R Us and got me a new bear."

"What happen to Colby?" He asked. Colby was her bear that he got her when she was born.

"I left him on the plane." Emma said sadly. "I didn't mean to. Mia forgot too."

"It's okay." Adam said. "What is your new bear's name?"

"Jerry." Emma replied.

"Why Jerry?" Adam asked.

"I just like that name." She replied. "Can we go have dinner?"

"Yes, baby in a minute." Lindsai replied. "Mia, why don't you take Emma and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay. Come on, Miss Emma." Mia said taking her hand.

"Are you going to have dinner with us?" Lindsai asked Adam.

"No, I am going to have dinner with the guys." He said getting up. "You ladies have fun." He said walking out.

After Emma and Mia were ready, they headed to a restaurant nearby. Lindsai thought about what Adam had told her. He also told her not to tell Chris. But didn't he have the right to know that Jessica was cheating. That she was cheating with Jay, who at one time was one of Chris's best friends. Lindsai didn't know Jessica that well. Just what Chris had told her and the short conversations they had since she found out about Emma. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Chris or keep it to herself and let him find out on his own?

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Over the next few weeks, Lindsai didn't have to go anywhere to audit files. Everything she had to audit was sent to her by UPS. She liked that she could work from home. Emma was enjoying her mom being at home and being home schooled. Chris would come over on the days he was home to spend time with both her and Emma. It was like he was starting to be the man she loved all those years. The one that was loving, sweet and gentle with her, not the one who tried to take Emma from her and said those awful things to her. Adam came over but not as much because he knew Chris didn't like his friendship with Lindsai and his relationship he had with Emma. And he didn't want to cause trouble for Lindsai.**

"**So, is Chris coming over today?" Adam asked her as they sat in her office. Mia had taken Emma to the park and then she had a play date from her home schooling group. **

"**Yeah, he is supposed to come over later." Lindsai replied as she entered some information into the computer. "He is spending some time today with Jessica and the kids."**

"**I guess that means you haven't told him." Adam said.**

"**You told me not to." She replied.**

"**I thought maybe you would because you love him and want him to be with you and Emma." Adam said.**

"**What? I don't." She replied not believing he thought that. **

"**You do. Lindsai, I know you. You have fallen back in love with him." He said as they sat in the office and she continued to work.**

"**No, I haven't." She said. "He tried to take Emma away from me and then he blackmailed me into being with him again."**

"**Lindsai, come on. I know you, you have fallen back in love with him." He said. "Just admit it."**

"**I don't know." She said finally admitting that maybe she was. "I don't know if I am. When he told me he would drop the case if I came back, I was angry because he was making me. But over the last few weeks, he has started being the man I loved all those years. Not the hateful, vengeful one who filed that case."**

"**So, what do you want to do?" He asked her. He knew she had fallen back in love with Chris and he had hoped she wouldn't but he knew that you can't help who you fall in love with.**

"**I don't know." She said getting up and walking toward the kitchen. Adam followed her to it. "I can't say he will leave Jessica if he finds out, and I don't want to be the other woman forever. I want something more. But I have to make sure he is not going to try to take Emma away."**

"**Lindsai, you said that Chris was turning into the man you loved and not vengeful." He said as he walked into the kitchen and sitting down at the bar. "He won't take Emma away not if he knows you love him."**

"**Yeah, maybe." She said pouring them some coffee. "I just don't know."**

"**Lindsai, you have always loved Chris." He said taking the coffee from her. "You have loved him for almost seven years. When you were with Jay, you knew something wasn't right. But you made yourself believe that he could make you happy. And all those times you told Chris that you couldn't be with him, you didn't want to be the other woman forever. But you love him and you want to be with him."**

"**I do love him. But I didn't think I was in love with him anymore." She replied as they sat there drinking the coffee.**

"**What do you think now?" Adam asked her. Even though, he still loved her, he realized that her heart has always been Chris's. And nothing would change that, so he decided to be her best friend like he always had been. Because he knew that if Chris didn't leave Jessica after finding out she was cheating, that Lindsai wouldn't continue the affair and that she and Chris would work something out about Emma. He had talked to Chris about the case and Chris told him that he regretted that he filed that case.**

"**I guess maybe I am in love with him." She replied finally admitting it. When did that happen she wondered? She had only started the affair with him again because he blackmailed her into it.**

"**Lindsai, maybe you should tell Chris about Jessica." Adam said. "It may give you what you want. It may get you Chris permanently."**

"**How do you know I want that?" She asked getting some things out to bake. "How do you do I want him permanently? Maybe I want this, maybe I want to just be the person he has sex with. Maybe I just want to have amazing sex with him."**

"**Because I know you." Adam said. "I know you want him. And not just for sex, you want him forever."**

"**Maybe I do, but I can't forget how he was." She said starting to mix the brownie stuff. "I can't forget that he tried to take Emma away and that he blackmailed me into being with him."**

"**Okay, why don't you just think about things?" Adam said getting up. "Just let things play out and see where things go."**

"**Yeah, you are right." She said pouring the batter into the pan.**

"**I know. Now, I have to go." He said hugging her. "I will call you and Emma later."**

"**Okay, thank you." She said hugging him back.**

"**See ya." He said leaving. "And Lindsai, you are welcome."**

**After he left, she put the brownies into the oven and went back to work. She had just taken the brownies out of the oven, when the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Chris there.**

"**Hey, I thought you were coming later." She said as he came in. "Emma is at the park and she has a play date."**

"**I know." He said kissing her. "I came to spend time with you."**

"**Oh, really." She said as he pulled her to her bedroom. They were soon making love. **

**Neither realized that Jessica had hired a private detective. She believed that Chris was cheating on her again and she wanted proof. She told the P.I. to take photos of everything Chris did especially while he was at Lindsai. Jessica knew that if Chris cheated on her again, it would be with Lindsai. She wanted proof of his affair even though she was having her own. But her affair was not like his. She knew that she was going to be with Jay eventually. She didn't play the game Chris was playing with Lindsai. She was going to leave Chris for Jay as soon as she got proof of his affair. She wanted to make sure she got custody of their children.**

"**So, how are things with Jessica?" Lindsai asked afterwards as they lied there in her bed.**

"**Okay, I guess." He replied thinking this was just before. When she would ask about Jessica when they were having their affair.**

"**What does that mean?" She asked him. She realized that even though, this started again because he blackmailed her, it was just great to be with him. That was one thing they always had, great sex.**

"**I get the feeling something is going on with her." He said. "She just seems different."**

"**Maybe she is cheating on you." Lindsai said without thinking.**

"**What?" He asked shocked. "No, she wouldn't do that."**

"**Are you sure?" She asked. "Maybe she realized that you are having an affair again and she wanted to get back at you."**

"**She wouldn't do that." He replied getting up and starting to get dressed. "She isn't like that."**

"**How do you know?" Lindsai asked sitting up. "Maybe she has changed since she found out about you and me and the affair we had."**

"**I don't think so." He said sitting down on the bed in front of her. "She wouldn't have an affair."**

"**Okay, if you say so." She said getting up and getting dressed. She knew that Emma would be home and she didn't want her to walk in on anything.**

"**Lindsai, I know Jessica. She wouldn't do that." He said as they walked into the living room.**

"**Okay." Lindsai said just as Emma and Mia came in.**

"**Daddy." Emma said running up to him. "I made this for you." She said showing him the picture she had made.**

"**That's beautiful." He said taking the picture. It was a drawing of her family. It had Lindsai, him, Emma, Mia, Ash, Cheyenne, Sierra, Jessica and Adam. **

"**It is my family." She said. "It has everyone in it. Sarah's mom said I had a big family."**

"**That you do, baby." Lindsai said. "There are brownies in the kitchen."**

"**Oh, I love brownies." Emma said getting down and going into the kitchen with Mia.**

"**What time do you have to be home?" She asked him.**

"**Not until later." He replied. "Jessica knows I am here spending time with Emma."**

"**Okay." Lindsai replied. "She has a sleep over tonight with Camryn."**

"**That sounds fun." He said. **

"**Daddy, are you going to have brownies with me?" Emma asked coming in the living room where Chris and Lindsai were.**

"**Yes." He said walking with her into the kitchen. They sat down at the table.**

"**When am I going to go to your house, daddy?" Emma asked as they sat there.**

"**I don't know yet, baby." He said. "I have to check with Jessica."**

"**Okay." Emma said. "I can't wait to see my brother and sisters. We have a great time."**

"**I'm sure you do, angel." Lindsai replied. **

**After the brownies, Chris spent the next two hours with Emma. They watched TV and played a game. It was soon time for him to go.**

"**I have to head home." He said getting up. "I will see later, baby." He said hugging and kissing Emma goodbye.**

"**I love you daddy." She said hugging him back. "Tell Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra, I can't wait to see them."**

"**I will. I love you baby." He said before walking to the door. Lindsai followed him out. "I will call about another time."**

"**Okay. You know you can see her anytime." She replied. **

"**Lindsai, I'm sorry for everything." He said. "I am sorry that I filed for custody and the things I said. I was angry and I had no right to be."**

"**I know." She replied. "I'm sorry too."**

"**Lindsai, I'm sorry about the case but I am not sorry about us. I wanted you to be mine again." He said as they stood at his car. "But I realized that I went about it all wrong."**

"**Chris, Adam told me that Jay is sleeping with Jessica." She said knowing that she wanted to tell him the truth. "He said that they have been seeing each other for the last six months."**

"**What? That can't be true." He said not believing it. "He is wrong."**

"**I'm sorry. He just told me and I wasn't sure how to tell you." She said. "Chris, why would he lie about that?"**

"**I don't know." He said. "But I have to go. I will call you later."**

"**Okay." She said. "Are you mad at me?"**

"**No, you just told me what Adam told you." He said hugging her. "I am not mad at you."**

"**Okay." She said hugging him back. "Call me."**

"**I will." He said kissing her quickly and then leaving. He wanted to ask Jessica about this.**

**After he left, Lindsai went back inside and got Emma ready for her sleepover. She had given Mia the night off. She took Emma to Camryn's and then headed home. She wondered if Chris was going to ask Jessica. A part of her thought he wouldn't but the other part hoped he would. Why was she falling back in love with him? After everything, she was falling back. She wanted him again and it was not what she thought would happen when she took this deal. **

**While Lindsai was getting Emma to Camryn's and was thinking about things. Chris was on his way home. He told Jessica that he wouldn't be home for at least another hour. His kids were with her parents for the night. He got home and heard something upstairs. He wondered as he made his way upstairs if Lindsai was right. That Jessica was sleeping with Jay to get back at him for being with Lindsai. When he opened the door to their room, he saw that Lindsai was right. He saw Jessica and Jay together but they didn't see him. He quietly shut the door and left. He knew that Lindsai had been right. He got into his car and headed to Lindsai's. He knew that Emma was at a sleepover. He pulled into Lindsai's driveway and saw that she was still up. He got out of his car and rang the doorbell.**

"**Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked him.**

"**You were right." He said walking in. "I found Jessica and Jay in bed together."**

"**I'm sorry." She said shutting the door and turning around. "I'm sorry that you saw that."**

"**It doesn't matter." He said kissing her. He backed her against the wall in the living room and continued to kiss her. He broke the kiss only long enough to tell that he wanted her. "I don't want to think about that. I want to be with you now."**

**He continued to kiss her and soon they made their way into her bedroom. As they made love, his cell phone started ringing. He knew it was Jessica wondering where he was. He wasn't even going to answer it. He just wanted to be with Lindsai and forget that he saw Jessica and Jay together. He knew that he had no room to judge because he was sleeping with Lindsai but it still hurt that Jessica was sleeping with Jay. As he made love to Lindsai, he put Jessica out of his head. He would deal with her tomorrow. Right now, he wanted to focus on Lindsai and be with her.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS TO RKOSGIRL92 AND QUEENOFYOURWORLD FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!

The next morning Lindsai woke up before Chris. She couldn't believe that he had stayed the night. He never did that because of Jessica. Then it hit her, Chris coming last night and telling her that he found Jessica and Jay in bed together. She wondered what today would hold for everyone. Would Chris confront Jessica about it? Or would he let it go and remain with her? She went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She got out things to make breakfast. She was beginning to cook when Chris came up behind her.

"Hey, I woke up and you were gone." He said placing his arms around her waist.

"I wanted some coffee and breakfast." She said. "So, what are you going to do about Jessica?"

"Lindsai, I wanted to just be here with you, not thinking about her." He said walking over to the coffee maker.

"Chris, I think I should tell you something." She said. She was uncertain about telling him that she was in love with him again but she wanted him to know. She couldn't believe that she didn't know she was in love with him again until yesterday. When Adam pointed it out to her and then she and Chris had made love later on.

"What? You already told me that Jessica was cheating." He said. "What else could it be?"

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" He said. "What did you say?"

"I love you." She said again louder this time. "I have fallen back in love with you."

"You have?" He asked shocked. He thought she was with him because he blackmailed her into being. He never thought she would fall back in love with him. "You love me again after everything?"

"Yes. I love you even after everything." She replied walking over to him. She placed her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist. "I wasn't expecting to do that. I was certain I was with you only because you made me be. But somehow over the last few weeks, I have fallen in love with you again. And it scares me because of what happened."

"Lindsai, I am sorry about that." He said. "I love you too. But you know that, don't you?"

"Yes." She said kissing him. "So, what are you going to do about Jessica?"

"I don't know." He said. "I never wanted to end my marriage."

"Oh." She said sadly walking away from him. "I understand."

"Lindsai, I never wanted to before but I do now." He said gently grabbing her arm to stop her from walking away. "I want to be with you. I have loved you for seven years. The five years we were apart, you were always in heart and mind. I thought about you all the time. I lived my life with Jessica and the children for last five years. I wanted to be the perfect husband and father. But my heart wasn't Jessica's anymore. It stopped being hers the moment I took you to bed that first night. And every time after, just made me fall more. I think that is why I did what I did with the custody case. I was jealous you were with someone else and I wanted to punish you by taking away the thing I knew you loved most. I am so sorry."

"I know." She replied. "Let's just move on from this. Are you going to end your marriage to Jessica?"

"I think so." He said. "I just need to know what is going to happen with the children. I love my kids and I have to make sure they are taken care of."

"I understand that." She replied. "I am a mom. Do what you need to do and then we can see what happens."

"Okay. I need to go and talk to Jessica." He said. "I have to confront her on this and tell her about us."

"Alright." She said walking with him to the door. "Call me when you get a chance."

"I will." He said kissing her. "I love you, Lindsai."

"I love you." She said as he walked out.

After he left, she got showered and changed. She knew that Emma would be home and she had to do their lesson for the day. She loved teaching Emma at home and it was a great experience for them.

"Mommy." Emma said coming in with Mia.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun at Camryn's?" Lindsai asked.

"I did. We made homemade pizza and cookies." She said. "We watched movies and just had fun."

"That sounds great, baby." Lindsai said. "Let's do our reading and then we will decide what to do."

"Okay." Emma said going to get her school reader.

They sat down at the table and did their lesson. Since Emma was five, most of the lessons were pretty easy. They did one lesson a day. After her lesson, they headed to her play group. It was a group of children who were home schooled and this was a way for them to interact with other children.

While Lindsai was with Emma, Chris headed home. He didn't know what he was going to say to Jessica. But he was going to confront her about Jay.

"So, you finally decided to come home." Jessica said when he walked in. "Did you have fun spending the night with that slut? Did you fuck her all night?"

"Jessica, where are the kids?" He said not answering her.

"They are with my parents. I knew we would need to talk this morning." She said getting up. "Especially after you didn't come home last night. So, were you with Lindsai?"

"Yes." He replied. "I was with Lindsai."

"Yeah, I know that." She said handing him the photos the private detective had taken. "I hired a P.I. I wanted proof that you were cheating."

"Why would you want proof?" He asked looking at the photos. They were obviously taken the previous day when he was making love with Lindsai before Emma got home.

"I just wanted proof." She said. "Are you going to continue to see Lindsai?"

"Jessica, I want a divorce." He said.

"What?" She asked. "You want a divorce."

"Yes. Jessica, we aren't happy anymore." He said. "It is time to move on."

"Move on?" She asked. "You want to move on to fuck that little whore. What does she do for you Chris? What does she do that I don't?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Jessica, you know we aren't happy. Let's just decide what do about the kids."

"I want to know what she does." She said loudly. "Does she tell you how good you are? Do you like that she is eleven years younger? Does she let you fuck anyway you want? Is that what she does for you?"

"Let's not do this." He said. "Let's just call this what it is, a failure of a marriage. It is time to move on."

"Tell me what she does, Christopher." She said. "I want to know. You fucked her for nine months years ago and now you are fucking her again. I want to know what she does. Did you think about her all those years? When you fucked me, were you thinking about her? Just tell me, you owe me that much."

"Yes, I thought about her." He said. "Are you happy now? Yes, I like that she is younger than me. Why are you asking these questions?"

"I want to know how good she is." She said. "I want to know what she does that has you wanting to fuck her all the time."

"She doesn't judge me for thing." He said. "She is loving and caring, not critical. Jessica, I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Is she good?" She asked. "Answer me that. Is she good?"

"Yes, she is." He said. "Jessica, let's end this conversation."

"Fine." She said. "But I want primary custody of the children. You can have visitation anytime you like. You are on the road a lot."

"Okay, you get primary custody." He said. "Jessica, I know about you and Jay."

"What?" She asked with great shock. How did he know about her and Jay?

"I know about you and Jay." He said again. "Adam told Lindsai and she told me."

"I just bet she did." Jessica said. "That little slut couldn't wait to tell you that. Did she tell you while you were fucking her yesterday? Or did she wait until after?"

"Jess, you can't blame Lindsai." He said. "We both cheated."

"Yeah, but I have proof of you fucking that little slut." She said getting the pictures again. "You have no proof about me and Jay."

"Jessica, let's just say we both made mistakes and that this is marriage is over." He said. "We don't need to bring up any of that."

"Give me what I want, and no one will know about you and that little slut." She said.

"Don't call her that." He said. "You don't know her."

"I don't know her that well." She said. "But I know she had your child and didn't tell you. And I know she is continuing your affair. What type of woman does that? She dated and screwed Jay. And that you filed papers to take Emma away from her and then you told her that if she dumped him and came back to you, you would drop the case. You wanted her this whole time."

"Jessica, I love Lindsai and I am sorry about everything." He said. "But you were sleeping with Jay for the last six months, including while he was with Lindsai. Did you know that he was with her?"

"Yes, I did." She said. "I knew about them. I know he was with her to have something you didn't have. How does it feel to know that your wife and mistress were fucking the same person? While you had no one."

"Jessica, let's not do this." He said. "Let's just end things. You can have whatever you want."

"Good. I want primary custody of the children." She said naming what she wanted. "I want alimony and child support. I want this house also."

"Is that it?" He asked her.

"Yes. I just want what is fair and no one will know about your affair." She said. That was what she wanted but she was going to have a talk with Lindsai also.

"Fine." He said. "We will go to a lawyer and draw up an agreement."

"Good." She said. "I have an errand to run. I will meet with the lawyer tomorrow."

"Okay." He said.

She walked out and left. She was going to have a nice talk with Lindsai. That little slut wasn't going to get what she wanted. Jessica might have been done with Chris but she wasn't going to let Lindsai have him. That little whore deserved to have nothing. She arrived at Lindsai's house a little while later.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked her.

"I want to talk to you." She said walking in.

"Okay, just a minute." Lindsai said. "Mia, I am going to step outside with Jessica for a few minutes. Keep an eye on Emma."

"Of course." Mia replied.

Jessica and Lindsai stepped outside onto the porch to talk.

"What do you want Jessica?" Lindsai asked her.

"I know you and Chris are having your affair again." She said. "And I know you told Chris about me and Jay."

"I told Chris because he needed to know." Lindsai said. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Yeah, right. You aren't sorry about anything." Jessica said. "You aren't sorry that you are a little whore who has been fucking my husband and you aren't sorry that you told him."

"I am sorry." Lindsai said.

"Lindsai, be honest. You don't regret fucking my husband at all." She said to her. "You after all, did fuck Jay too."

"Jessica, I don't want to fight with you." Lindsai said feeling a little dizzy and a headache coming on. "I'm sorry about you and Chris. But now, you can be with Jay."

"I want that believe me." Jessica said. "I want Jay not Chris. You can have him. Chris and I are filing for divorce."

"Good. Now you both can move on." Lindsai said starting to walk away.

"I am not done talking to you yet." Jessica said grabbing Lindsai's arm.

"I am done listening." Lindsai said trying to get away from her. "You have said what you wanted, just leave."

"No, I have more to say to you." Jessica said not letting go. "You are a little whore and you will listen."

"I am done listening to you." Lindsai said trying to pull away again.

"Well, I am not done talking." Jessica said still not letting go. "When I leave Chris and he comes to you, I don't want you around my children. You have your daughter with him, I don't want you near them. I don't want my children to know about the whore their father has been fucking. They know you are Emma's mother and that Chris is her father. But they don't need to know that you are together."

"Fine, whatever." Lindsai said. "I won't see them. Now, can I go?"

"No." Jessica said still holding her arm.

"Just let me go." Lindsai said pulling away.

"Fine." Jessica said letting go just as Lindsai pulled away.

This sent Lindsai down the stairs on the porch. She landed hard on the concrete sidewalk. It knocked her unconscious.

"Lindsai." Jessica said checking her. She could see the blood coming out of Lindsai's head. She took her cell phone and dialed 911. Emma and Mia came out of the house.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Emma said going to her. She shook Lindsai trying to get her awake. "Why won't mommy wake up?"

"It's going to be okay." Jessica said trying to calm Emma.

She could hear the ambulance in the distance. She hoped that Lindsai was okay. She didn't mean for this to happen.

"What do we have?" The paramedic asked.

"She fell down the stairs." Jessica said.

"Okay." He said.

They began working on Lindsai and soon were on their way to the hospital. Jessica took Mia and Emma with her and followed them. Mia was comforting Emma on the way about her mom.

"Don't worry. Your mom will be fine." Mia told the five year old.

"Why wouldn't she wake up?" Emma asked.

"She just needs to rest." Mia said as they drove.

They had no idea that the paramedics were trying to get Lindsai's heart going.

"She is flat lining." The paramedic said. "Clear." He said placing the paddles on her chest trying to jump start her heart.

"Nothing." The girl paramedic said. "Oh, god."

"What?" He asked his partner.

"It looks like she is miscarrying too." She said to him. "She is losing a lot of blood."

"Charging again, Clear." He said shocking her again.

They arrived at the hospital ahead of Jessica, Mia and Emma. The doctors continued to work on Lindsai trying to stop the blood loss.

PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IS LINDSAI GOING TO MAKE IT?


	15. Chapter 15

**Jessica, Mia and Emma arrived at the hospital just after the ambulance. Jessica went to the front desk and asked about Lindsai. But the nurse wouldn't give her any information. Mia sat Emma down in the waiting room. She took out her phone and called Adam and Chris. Lindsai had both numbers put in Mia's phone just in case she needed them. Both Adam and Chris were soon on their way. Mia also called Lindsai's parents but they were out of town. **

"**Mia, what happen?" Adam asked when he arrived.**

"**Jessica was talking to Lindsai." Mia said. "Then we heard the ambulance. We came out and saw Lindsai on the ground bleeding."**

"**Has the doctor been out?" Adam asked. **

"**No." Mia replied.**

"**Uncle Adam." Emma said running up to him. "Mommy wouldn't wake up."**

"**I know, peanut." He said hugging her.**

"**Lindsai Grimaldi." The doctor said coming.**

"**Yes." Adam said giving Emma to Mia. "How is Lindsai?"**

"**She is stable." Dr. James Morgan said. "We managed to get the bleeding under control and gave her a transfusion to replace what she lost."**

"**Will she be okay?" Adam asked.**

"**I think she will." Dr. Morgan said. "I'm sorry to say that she miscarried the baby."**

"**Baby?" Adam asked. "She was pregnant?"**

"**Yes, but only three weeks." Dr. Morgan said. "I'm very sorry."**

"**Thank you." Adam said. "When can we see her?"**

"**In a little while." Dr. Morgan said. "I will come and get you."**

"**Okay, thank you." Adam said just as Chris arrived.**

"**What happen?" He asked Adam.**

"**Apparently, Jessica and Lindsai were talking and Lindsai took a fall." Adam said. "She lost a lot of blood. But they replaced it and she is stable. But she miscarried the baby."**

"**What baby?" Chris asked.**

"**Lindsai was three weeks but the fall and everything." Adam said. "I'm sorry."**

"**When can we see her?" Chris asked. **

"**The doctor will come and get us." Adam said.**

"**Is Emma okay?" Chris asked.**

"**Yeah, she is with Mia over there." Adam said pointing to where Mia was reading Emma a story.**

"**Where is Jessica?" Chris asked.**

"**Over there." Adam said pointing to her.**

"**Thank you. Can you come and get me when we can see Lindsai? I want to find out what happen." He said.**

"**Yes." Adam said knowing that Lindsai would want to see him.**

"**Thank you." Chris said before walking over to Jessica. "What happen, Jessica?"**

"**We were arguing and she fell." Jessica said.**

"**Did you push her?" Chris asked.**

"**No. I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away." Jessica said. "She pulled away and I let go. That was when she fell." **

**"Okay. Maybe you should leave." Chris told her.**

"**I am. I just wanted to make sure that Lindsai was okay." Jessica said. "I didn't want anything to happen to her."**

"**I know. But just go." Chris said.**

"**I am." Jessica said walking toward the door. She was sorry. She just wanted to talk to Lindsai, she never wanted to hurt her really.**

**After speaking with Jessica, Chris walked over to where Adam, Mia, and Emma were. He wanted to make sure Emma was okay.**

"**Daddy, is mommy okay?" Emma asked him. "Uncle Adam said she is fine."**

"**She is going to be okay." Chris said.**

"**Okay." Emma said playing with her bear.**

"**You can see her now." Dr. Morgan said walking over to them. "But one at a time."**

"**Chris, why do you go?" Adam said. **

"**Are you sure? You can go." Chris said.**

"**Yes, I'm sure." Adam said.**

"**Okay. Thank you." Chris said walking with the doctor to her room.**

"**Ms. Grimaldi, has had a tragic accident." Dr. Morgan said. "She is still a little weak but she will recover."**

"**Thank you." Chris said when they stopped at her room.**

"**Not a problem." Dr. Morgan said.**

**Chris walked into Lindsai's room. She was resting comfortably. He stood at the door not sure about what to do next.**

"**Hey, you can come closer. I won't break." Lindsai said to him.**

"**I know." He said walking in and sitting down. "How are you really?"**

"**I'm okay." She said. "I know everything."**

"**You do?" He asked.**

"**Yes. It's okay." She said. "It just wasn't meant to be. The baby, I mean. I didn't even know I was pregnant."**

"**I figured that or you would have told me. Well I hope you would have told me." He said.**

"**I would have told you." She said. "I felt dizzy earlier but nothing that would make me think I was pregnant. You just can't help getting me pregnant can you?" She thought it was weird that out of all the guys she had been with, he was the only she had ever been pregnant with.**

"**I guess not." He said with a smile. "Did you really just fall or did Jessica push you?" He knew what Jessica had said and now he wanted to know what Lindsai had to say.**

"**It was an accident." Lindsai said. "She grabbed me to stop me from walking away and then she let go just as I was pulling away. It was an accident."**

"**Okay." He said. "Did Jessica tell anything?"**

** "She told me you were getting a divorce." Lindsai said. "She also doesn't want me near your children."**

"**I'm sorry." He said. "I never meant for this happen."**

"**It is not your fault." She said. "These things happen."**

"**Lindsai, why are you so understanding some time?" He asked. "The only time I have seen you not understand was when I wanted custody of Emma."**

"**I just know this was an accident." Lindsai said. "Jessica might be angry but she didn't mean to hurt me."**

"**Okay." He said. "Adam is outside with Emma."**

"**I figured he would be." Lindsai said. "And I do want to see them both."**

"**Okay, I will go get them." He said.**

"**Chris, wait." Lindsai said. **

"**Yeah?" He asked.**

"**I wanted you to know that I meant what I said this morning." She said. "I love you and I want this. Even though, this is a crazy situation. I still want you."**

"**I am glad that you still want that." He said walking back to her. "I want us to be together. And I know I get jealous about Adam but I don't mean to."**

"**I know. But Adam is my best friend." Lindsai said. "Just know that Adam and I are friends, that's it. He knows how I feel because he is one that pointed it out."**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, he pointed out about my feelings." She said. "It made me realize how I felt."**

"**Wow, who knew that Adam would point that out." Chris said.**

"**Yeah, anyway, I just wanted you to know." She said.**

"**I love you, Lindsai." He said hugging her. "I will go get Emma."**

"**Thank you. I want to see my little girl." Lindsai said. "Chris, I will be in here for a couple of days. So, can you stay at my house with Emma? Mia will help but I was hoping you would stay."**

"**I will." Chris said before walking out to get Emma.**

**He went to the waiting room and told Emma that Lindsai wanted to see her. Adam told Emma he would go after her but Chris told Adam to take Emma back.**

"**Mommy." Emma said when she saw her.**

"**Hey, angel." Lindsai said. **

"**Are you okay?" Emma asked her.**

"**Yes, baby, I am fine." Lindsai said. "But I will be in here for a couple of days. So, daddy is going to stay with you."**

"**Okay." Emma said.**

"**Lindsai, are you really okay?" Adam asked her.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." She said. "I know you know everything." **

"**Lindsai, do you want me to take Emma?" Mia said walking in. "I know you want some time with Adam."**

"**Thank you. Emma, do you want to go with Mia to get some ice cream?" Lindsai asked her daughter.**

"**Yes. Bye mommy." Emma said hugging Lindsai and getting off the bed. She and Mia left leaving Adam and Lindsai.**

"**Adam, thank you everything." Lindsai said.**

"**You are welcome." He said. "I guess you and Chris are together now."**

"**I don't know. I think so." She said. "He and Jessica are getting a divorce. So, I guess we will see."**

"**Lindsai, I want you to be happy." He said sitting down in the chair. "And if Chris is that, then great. I hope it works out. I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you."**

"**I know. Adam, you are my best friend." She said. "You are the one who helped me when I was pregnant, who helped me with Emma and even helped me with Chris. You really are the thing that keeps me sane when things go crazy. And since I started this with Chris all those years ago, you have done that for me."**

"**Lindsai, you are my best friend too." He said hugging her. "Now, you need to rest. So, I am going to go."**

"**Okay." She said. "Can you send in Chris and Emma? I want to say goodnight to them."**

"**Okay. Rest and get better." Adam said hugging her.**

"**Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She said as he walked out.**

**He went to the waiting room and told Chris that Lindsai wanted to see him and Emma.**

"**Adam said you wanted to see us." Chris said walking into the room with Emma.**

"**Yes, I wanted to say goodnight to you both." Lindsai said.**

"**Goodnight mommy." Emma said hugging her.**

"**Goodnight, angel." Lindsai said. "Be good for daddy and Mia."**

"**I will." She said getting down.**

"**Take care of my baby." Lindsai said to Chris.**

"**I will, you know that." He said hugging her. "We will see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay." She said as they walked out. She was happy that Chris was staying with Emma.**

**After Chris and Emma left, Lindsai was given some medicine to help her sleep. The doctors were certain she would be okay but they had no idea someone was waiting to change that. Someone was watching everything and wanted to make sure that Lindsai didn't make it out of the hospital. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IS THERE MORE DRAMA OR I AM JUST TEASING YOU? WAIT AND SEE**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to RKOSGIRL92, Dejavu1978, and QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the awesome reviews!!!

Thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the help with this.

Lindsai was scheduled to released in a few days and Chris was staying at her house with Emma. It gave him a chance to spend more time with Emma. Mia came over and kept Emma like always. No one knew that someone was watching them and looking for the perfect time to take Lindsai out.

Dana Hopkins had watched Chris for a while. She was convinced that she and him were meant to be. She originally thought she would have to get his wife out of the way. But that had ended, and now it seemed that she had to get Lindsai out of the way. With Lindsai gone, she could get her and Chris's daughter back.

"You know what you have to now." Randy Orton said to Dana. "You will not hurt Lindsai. All you have to do is take the little girl."

Randy had always thought Lindsai was beautiful. But she was one of the few who never wanted to go out with him. Then she never came back to any show to audit again until a little ago. When she came back, she had five year old by Adam, everyone thought. But Randy wasn't sure because he and Adam were friends and he never mentioned having a daughter. Then the truth came out and it was known to everyone that Emma was Lindsai's with Chris. Randy now understood why Chris was jealous, he had been having an affair with her.

"The best time to take her is when the nanny takes her to the park." Randy told Dana. "Once you have the little girl, Chris will soon follow."

"Okay." Dana said. She wanted her daughter back. She believed that Chris had taken their daughter to give to Lindsai.

She and Randy made their plan. Randy decided to lay some ground work and went to see Lindsai in the hospital. Dana continued to follow Mia and Emma. She just needed the right moment to take her. Randy didn't care that Dana was obiviously crazy, just as long as he got Lindsai.

"Lindsai, how are you?" Randy said coming into her room.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Lindsai asked him. She and Randy were friends but not that close, so it was a shock that he would come and see her.

"I wanted to come and see how you were." He said sitting down. "We are friends."

"Yes." She said. "It's nice of you to come and see me. I should be getting out soon."

"That's great." He said. "Maybe I could take you out once you get out of here."

"Randy, I am seeing someone." She said. "I can't go out with you."

"Why not?" He asked. "Chris is still married, so it is still cheating."

"What? How did you know about that?" She asked him.

"Everyone knows." He said. "You and Chris had an affair and he is Emma's father."

"Randy, I just can't go out with you." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." He said. "Just thought I would ask."

"You better go." She said. "I am sure you have other things to do."

"Yes, I do." He said getting up. "Bye, Lindsai."

After he left, Lindsai thought about how weird it was that he came and visited her. It was very strange. While Lindsai was wondering why Randy would come to see, Mia had taken Emma to the park. Dana watched them and waited for the perfect moment. She wanted her daughter back and nothing was going to stop her. Mia went to sit with the other nannies. Dana saw it was the perfect time to get Emma. She saw that Mia was busy and she walked up to Emma. Emma was turned facing the playground. Dana came up behind her and injected her with something to sleep. She then picked her up and ran away. She arrived at the house and put Emma in the bedroom.

"Ms. Grimaldi, we think you are ready to go home." The doctor told her.

"Great." Lindsai said getting up and dressed. Just as she turned around, someone back behind her and injected her with something. They picked her up and carried her out. They drove her to the house and put her in the bed room.

"Did you get the kid?" Randy asked Dana.

"I did." She replied. "Did you get Lindsai?"

"Yes." He replied. "Now, I am going to take Lindsai somewhere and she will fall for me. You take Emma and be mom to her."

"Okay." Dana said.

The two of them talked about their plans and what was coming. They would request a ransom from Chris and Lindsai's family. But the plan was to brainwash both Emma and Lindsai. Emma into believe that Dana was her mother and Chris, of course, was her father. Lindsai into believing that she is with Randy. Now they just had to make sure that no one ruined the plan. Both would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

Please Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

Chris went to the hospital to get Lindsai. She had called earlier and told him that she was being released. He couldn't wait for her to be home. Emma was with Mia at the park.

"I am here to get Lindsai Grimaldi." He said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Let me get the doctor." She said walking away.

"Mr. Irvine." A man said walking up to Chris.

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"Detective Peter Lundon." Peter said.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked him.

"Lindsai Grimaldi was taken from the hospital today." Peter said.

"What!" Chris shouted. "Who would take Lindsai?"

"I don't know." Peter said. "I was hoping you would tell me."

"I don't know." Chris replied. "I don't think she has any enemies. Well, my soon to be ex wife isn't too happy about her. But I don't think she would take her."

"Your wife's name is Jessica, correct?" Peter asked him.

"Yes." Chris replied.

"You and Miss Grimaldi have a child a together, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Emma is five." Chris replied to the question. "Is Emma okay?" he asked quickly while pulling out his phone. He dialed Mia's cell. "Mia, is Emma okay?"

"I can't find her." Mia said frantically.

"Okay, I will be right there. Keep looking." Chris said hanging up. "My daughter is gone."

"Okay, Mr. Irvine, let's go to where your daughter last was." Peter said as they walked off.

They were soon on their way to the park. Chris couldn't believe that both Lindsai and Emma were possibly gone. He had to find them. They arrived at the park and located Mia.

"Mia, what happened?" Chris asked the nanny.

"Emma and I came here and I went to sit with the other nannies." Mia said. "When I came to check on her, she was gone."

"Okay, I will put out an APB on Miss Grimaldi and her daughter." Peter said calling someone to do so.

"What happen to Lindsai?" Mia asked.

"She was taken from the hospital." Chris said.

While they were with the detective to try to find Lindsai and Emma. Emma was in the house with Dana.

"Come on, baby." Dana said. "Eat something."

"No! I want my mommy." Emma yelled. "I want my mommy."

"I am your mommy." Dana said. "I am your mommy."

"No! You aren't." Emma yelled. "You are not my mommy." She said throwing the food away. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

"Emma, I am your mommy." Dana said. "Please calm down."

"I want my mommy!" Emma said one more time.

Dana left the room and Emma. She walked out into the hallway. This was Lindsai's fault. If Lindsai hadn't started fucking Chris again, Dana thought she would have her daughter. Chris was just with Lindsai because of the sex. She was who he loved. They shared their beautiful daughter. She was Emma's mother, not Lindsai. And she didn't even like that name. She wouldn't call their daughter that name the slut had picked out. Her name was Sarah, not Emma. As Dana stood at the window watching Sarah, she thought about how all this came to be.

Dana had met Chris at an autograph signing. She had her picture taken with him. When she hugged him that was how she got pregnant with their daughter. She carried Sarah and held her for just a moment. It was then that Chris came and took her away. He wanted that bitch Lindsai to have their daughter. And then that bitch named her Emma. Oh, Dana hated that name. Their daughter's name was Sarah.

"Did she eat something?" Randy asked Dana.

"No. I don't understand why my daughter won't eat." Dana told him. "This is that bitch, Lindsai, fault. She has turned my daughter against me." "Yeah." Randy said. "I am going to be taking Lindsai in a day or so. You might want to have her talk to Emma about things."

"My daughter's name is Sarah." Dana said.

"Okay." Randy said. "Do you want Lindsai's help or not?"

"I don't need that bitch's help." Dana said walking off.

After leaving Dana, Randy headed to see Lindsai. He knew she should be up by now.

"Hello, beautiful." Randy said to her.

"Randy, why are you doing this?" Lindsai asked. She couldn't really move because she was handcuff.

"Because I want you." He replied. "You should have gone out with me."

"Randy, you don't want this." Lindsai said.

"I think you might want to know something." He said. "A friend of mine has your daughter."

"You have Emma?" Lindsai asked. "Is my daughter okay?"

"She is fine right. Dana wants to keep her." Randy said.

"Please don't hurt my daughter. I will do anything." Lindsai said. "Please don't let her hurt my daughter."

"If you want your daughter, all you have to do is give in to me." He said sitting down on the bed. "You make love to me and be with me and I will make sure you get your daughter."

"Do you swear that you will get my daughter away from her?" Lindsai asked.

"Yes, in fact, I will go now and kill Dana." He said getting up. "Then I will show you her body and then you will be with me."

"Okay. If you get rid of Dana, I will be with you." Lindsai said to him. She would do anything to save her daughter.

"Done." He said leaving quickly. He headed to where Dana and Emma were. He found Dana looking through the window at Emma. He hated to do it but he wanted Lindsai and Dana was the price. He stepped up behind her and injected her with air. He knew it would be just minutes until she died. He watched Dana have trouble breathing. He put his hand over her mouth and finished the job. Soon, Dana was dead, he picked up her body and carried it to where Lindsai was.

"She is dead now. Your daughter is safe in a room not far from here." He said to her. "Now, you have to keep your end of our deal."

"Okay." She said to him.

He walked over to her and started kissing her. He removed her shirt and then his own. He continued to kiss her. He kissed down her neck and collar bone. He moved to kiss the rest of her.

"I want you to scream my name." He said to her as he did. He felt her body react to him. He knew that once they were together, she would be his.

He slowly began to make love to her. She couldn't stop him because she needed her daughter safe. As he made love to her, she thought about her family, her daughter and everything. Anything to keep her mind off what Randy was doing.

"I said to scream my name." He said as he started to go harder into her.

She did what he asked and screamed his name over and over again. It was just what he wanted her to do. He proceeded to make love to her over and over again. Each time harder than before. He knew he would give her daughter back to her once he was through for the night.

"I will take you to your daughter." He said to her. He took her handcuffs off and allowed her to get dress while he watched.

After she was dressed, he took her to Emma. He watched as they hugged. It was a sweet picture of her and her daughter. He knew now that he wanted them both. They could be the perfect family.

Please Review!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

I am getting ready to end this story. Probably one more chapter. So, I hope you have enjoyed this story. And please read Locked in Memories, a other part of this story.

Lindsai hugged Emma and told her things would be okay. She hoped that Randy would let them go. She knew he wasn't a bad guy just maybe confused. She let him make love to her to protect Emma. But because she was only out of the hospital for a few hours and the miscarriage was so soon. You were supposed to wait at least two weeks or more. And she had only miscarried forty-eight hours ago. So, she knew something was wrong.

"Randy, you have to take me to the hospital." She said once she had Emma reading a book.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I just miscarried only forty-eight hours ago and you are suppose to wait at least two weeks before you have sex." She said. "It could have done some damage. Do you want something to be wrong?"

"No." He said. "I will take you to a hospital but not the one you were at."

"Okay." She said. She got Emma and followed him. She wasn't going to try anything until she was certain she and Emma were safe.

They drove to a hospital not far from where he was holding them. He kept Emma while the doctors checked her over. He knew if he had her daughter, she wouldn't say anything. But he was wrong, she told the doctor everything and he called security. A nurse came and told him that Lindsai wanted to see him but Emma wasn't allowed back. She took Emma to the nurse's desk. Once Randy was in the room with Lindsai, the security guards stood outside until the police came.

"We found Lindsai and your daughter." Peter told Chris.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"At a hospital about ten minutes away." Peter said. "Come and I will take you both."

"Okay." Chris said.

He and Adam went with the detective. They soon arrived at the hospital. When they walked into the ER, Emma saw them immediately.

"Daddy, Uncle Adam." Emma said running up to them. Chris picked her up.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. The lady tried to say she was my mommy." Emma said. "Then she was gone."

"Where is mommy?" Chris asked his daughter.

"In with the doctor." Emma said. "Randy was nice to us."

"Randy?" Adam said. "Randy had you and mommy?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"Adam, I need to see Lindsai, can you watch Emma?" Chris asked him.

"Yes." Adam said taking Emma from Chris.

Chris walked to the room where Lindsai was. The police had Randy was taking him out. Chris couldn't believe that Randy would take Lindsai and Emma. He wanted to know why but right now he just wanted to take sure Lindsai was okay. He walked into the room and saw Lindsai talking to the detective.

"Lindsai, are you okay?" Chris asked her.

"Yes. Is Emma okay?" Lindsai asked him. She was very concerned about her daughter.

"Yes, she is with Adam." He said just as the doctor came in.

"I will leave you guys." Peter said walking out. He had gotten a statement from Lindsai about what happen.

"Lindsai, I have the test results." The doctor said.

"And?" She asked him.

"I don't see any major damage but you need time to heal." He said. "So, I suggest no sex of any kind for at least four weeks."

"Okay." She said. "But no major damage?"

"Yes, no major damage." The doctor said before leaving.

"What type of damage?" Chris asked her. "What happen when Randy had you and Emma?"

"Emma wasn't hurt expect for the lady insisting she was her mom." Lindsai said.

"Lindsai, tell me what happen." He said to her.

"Randy made me a deal." She said. "If I were with him, he would make sure that Dana didn't hurt Emma. And that Emma was with me."

"Be with him?" He said getting what she was saying. "He made you have sex with him."

"Yes." She replied.

"But it was too soon after the miscarriage." He said now getting why the doctor said no major damage. "That's why the doctor checked for damage."

"Yes." She said. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take the chance of Dana hurting Emma."

"Who is this Dana?" He asked.

"Some girl who thought she got pregnant by you." Lindsai said. "She thought Emma was her daughter with you."

"Why would she think that?" He asked shock that a crazed fan was the one who took their daughter.

"She was crazy." She said. "Chris, I just want to go home with my family."

"Okay. I will talk to the doctor about that." He said walking out.

The doctor agreed to release her as long as she promised to rest. She agrees and goes home with Chris, Emma and Adam. Chris leaves soon after and goes to the police station to talk to Randy.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Peter asked him.

"Yes. I need to know why he took Lindsai and Emma." Chris said. "I need to know."

"Okay. Wait here." Peter said after putting Chris into an interrogation room. He brought Randy in.

"Randy." Chris said as he walked in.

"Chris." Randy said sitting down.

"I want to know why you took Lindsai and my daughter." Chris asked.

"I took Lindsai to get her to fall in love with me." He said. "I didn't take Emma, Dana did."

"But you knew that Dana was dangerous and you let her near my daughter." Chris said. "How could you do that?"

"I knew Dana wouldn't hurt Emma." Randy said. "When Lindsai asked me to bring Emma to her, I did."

"Yeah, after you made her have sex with you." Chris said.

"She seemed to enjoy it." Randy said.

"No, she did what you asked." Chris said getting up. "I am glad that you didn't let Dana take my daughter, but you shouldn't have taken either one." He said walking out.

Lindsai and Emma were sleeping when he returned. He told Adam where he was. They both talked about not leaving Lindsai or Emma. Chris worried about what this was going to do to Lindsai and Emma. But he knew he just had to wait and see.

Please Review!! I am winding down this story. Probably one more chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed. You guys rock!!!!

The next few weeks Lindsai and Emma were dealing with what happen with Randy and Dana. Chris and Jessica were divorcing and had agreed to joint custody of their children. Jessica and Jay were still together and decided to be. Adam was staying with Lindsai because she asked him too. Chris had gotten his own place and was moved in.

"Lindsai, why did you ask me to stay with you instead of Chris?" Adam asked as they sat in the living room.

"I just needed you." She said to him. "I needed the person who has been there for me through everything."

"Lindsai, Chris loves you and I know you love him." Adam said as they just sat there.

"I do love him but can I be happy with him?" She asked. "There has been so much damage done, emotional and physical. I just don't know."

"What does you heart tell you?" Adam asked her. He didn't know she was having doubts about Chris.

"My heart is broken. It doesn't know what it wants." She said. "Everything that happened with Randy, just I am so broken now. I can't make a good decision."

"Lindsai, you are one of the strongest women I have ever known." He said to her. "You dealt with so much over the last seven years. You can get through this and anything."

"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I would be lost without you."

"I will always help you, you know that." He replied hugging her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"In your heart, you know what to do." He said to her. "Just listen to it. Okay, should I break into song?"

"No, that's okay." Lindsai said with a laugh. "Adam, I would be lost without you."

"I feel the same." He replied. "Now, I am tired and I am going to bed. Sleep well, Lindsai."

"You too." She said hugging him.

After he went to bed, Lindsai went and checked on Emma. She was sleeping peacefully. Lindsai then headed to her own room. She got ready for bed and took out her journal. She had started it when she started seeing Chris all those years ago.

_Today, I was talking to Adam about things. He has always been there for me and Emma. He was there when she was born, when she talked, and other things. I know that Chris and I share Emma as our daughter and I know I have been in love with him for seven years. But there has been so much drama. And I just don't know anymore. There has been so much hurt with me and Chris. I wondered if I can be happy with him. He has hurt me so much over the last seven years. I just wonder can I be happy with him. I am having thought a lot recently about things. Maybe I have changed. I love Chris but maybe I am not in love with him anymore. I stayed in love with him for years. Every time he sent me a locket, I fell back in love with him. Now, I think that maybe I thought I was in love with him but I'm not. I think that over time, I have fallen out of love with him. I still love him but I don't think I am in love with him anymore. I just hope that he and I can work things out. I don't think he is in love with me anymore. I think he sees me as the mother of his daughter and someone he wants. He has always liked the sex part of our relationship. And I think that is what he still likes. He doesn't love me anymore, he wants what we use to have. But I don't think we can get that back. I think our relationship has run its course. Now, I have to tell him and I hope things go okay._

After writing in her journal, she got ready for bed. She knew what she wrote was the truth. She didn't think Chris loved her anymore, well not like he use to. They weren't in love with each other anymore. Yes, they loved each other but not like before. They were parents together and that was the love they shared now.

The next morning Adam took Emma to the zoo. Lindsai told him she needed to speak with Chris. And she hoped that everything would be okay.

"Chris, we need to talk." Lindsai said when he arrived and sat down.

"Okay, what about?" He asked her.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes, I love you." He replied.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked. "I know you love me but are you in love with me?"

"Lindsai, I do love you." He replied.

"But are you in love with me?" She asked him again. "Think about it."

"No, I'm not in love with you." He said. "I'm sorry. I know I have done some horrible things. And I did them because I thought I was in love with you. But I don't think I am."

"I know. I realized something last night." She said sitting beside him. "I realized that I'm not in love with you anymore. I love you but not like that."

"Wow, we are pair right." He said with a laugh. "Jessica leaves me for Jay. I thought I was in love with you still and I know I'm not. When you were gone, I just wanted you and Emma home. I realized during that time, that I wasn't in love with you anymore."

"Yeah. I think we thought we could get back to what we had." She replied. "But we can't. We aren't those people anymore. I am not that 21 year old innocent girl and you are no longer in an unhappy marriage. You are free to do anything."

"Lindsai, I want us to continue to be great parents to Emma." He said taking her hand. "I promise to not try to take her away again. Even if you are with someone else."

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "That puts my mind at ease."

"I'm sorry that I did that. I never should." He said getting up. "Lindsai, I want you to be happy and I know you are meant to have that happiness with Adam."

"What?" She asked shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you and I know him." Chris said. "He is who you are meant for. And I knew that, I just chose not to see it. And Jay knew it too, even Adam knows it."

"So, everyone but me knew that." She said.

"You knew it." He said hugging her. "You just never realized until now. But you know it now."

"Yeah, I think I do." She said walking him to the door. "I know that now."

"Good." He said. "I will call about getting Emma. And Lindsai, be happy and get what you want. You deserve everything."

"Thank you." She replied. "Chris, I want you to be happy too. I want you to get what you want also. I want us all to be happy."

"We will be." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Everything will work out. I love you."

"I love you." She said before he walked away.

It wasn't long until Adam and Emma came back from the zoo. Both seemed to have a great time, which was not surprising. Emma loved the zoo like Lindsai did.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lindsai asked them.

"Yes, we saw all the animals." Emma said.

"Great, baby." Lindsai said. "Emma, can you go play for a minute? I need to talk to Uncle Adam."

"Okay." Emma said going to the play room.

"What's up?" Adam asked her sitting down on the sofa. "Did you talk to Chris?"

"I did." She said sitting down beside him. "We both realize that we are not in love with each other anymore."

"Wow, I never expected that." He replied. "I was certain that you were still in love with him."

"I thought I was but I realize that he and I had our chance and it just wasn't meant to be." She said. "I know what I want now. And it isn't Chris."

"Okay, than what?" He asked her. He never thought that she would ever get over Chris.

"I want you." She said. "I want you and me, like we should be. You are the person who has stood by me through everything. You helped me the whole time with Emma. I realized last night that I love you. I love you as more than a friend. I am in love with you."

"Lindsai, I have waited five years for you to say that." He said to her. "I love you. I am in love with you."

"Good. Because I know you are who I was waiting for." She said to him. "The person who is my other half."

"Wow, you can get mushy." He said hugging her.

"I'm a girl." She said. "I am supposed to be mushy."

"Yeah, I know you are my soul mate." He said kissing her. "You, me and Emma are meant to be a family."

"Yeah, we are." She replied. "Because you and I share a bond that is like nothing I have ever had with anyone."

"Yes, we do." He said kissing her again. "I love you, Lindsai."

"I love you, too." She said kissing him back.

Last Chapter. Please Review!!!


End file.
